The Beauty and The Bionic!
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Lab Rat/Big Time Rush slight AU short crossover, with full-on Cames (ChasexJames) and possible Cadam (CarlosxAdam). Small summary: Chase Davenport is crushing on new boy James Diamond, been crushing on him for a while now but has been too shy to make a move. After a big time fall, they start talking and become friends; when Chase finally takes a shot in the dark, will all work out?
1. First Stage: Run-in

Hello! Raven is out with a new LR/BTR crossover, only with Cames! The couple pairing name I came up with for Chase and James, kind of like Kames (Kendall and James) but with a C! Okay so it will be a short story like 'So in Love with Two!' was, James is just a normal guy, Carlos his adoptive brother, both new to Mission Creek High School and our favorite short and smart super human has a crush on our pretty boy! See how he tries to go from 'friend' to 'boyfriend'. with a few bumps along the way! Enjoy! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU (Bree, Adam and Chase are still bionic super humans, everyhing of the Lab Rats' universe is still the same!) crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Chase Davenport just stared, stared all love-struck across the cafeteria with his fork raking lines through his mashed potatoes.

"Okay, Chase what's up?" His older sister Bree asked, looking at him weirdly from a mouthful of macaroni and cheese.

He ignored her through, sighing deeply only to continue staring.

"Yep he's out of it, must be the green peas." Adam Davenport, Chase and Bree's older brother, said, poking said green peas on his tray as if expecting them to explode or let out a mind-control acid through their mushy 'guts'.

Leo Dooley followed his step-brother's gaze several tables over, his dark brown eyes soon twinkling with a smile showing off his straight teeth. "Oh, I know what's got Chase in space land…!"

The other two followed suit, their eyes falling the something, actually someone their baby brother was mooning over: a tall, well-built senior Adam's age, with short wind-swept chocolate hair, warm dark skin and fiery hazel-green eyes. He was really good-looking, with high cheekbones and a beautiful smile, pulling off without much effort his simple black hoodie with a nice leather jacket, dark washed skinny jeans and black Vans. He bit into his pear and listened to his short, Hispanic friend go on and on about some dare devil stunt no doubt he'll pull this weekend , laughing in between smiles and chewing.

"Oh, James Diamond again huh? Wow, this is the longest Chase has stared at him so far." Bree said, Adam knocking over the smaller boy's milk; it poured down his plaid front but Chase was so out of it he didn't feel its expired cold touch down the side of his jeans, his own hazel eyes distant and admiring.

"Ha, he's so in it. Hey Chasey, Chase!"

"What, what is it Adam?" Chase exclaimed as he torn his eyes away from the other boy with an annoyed glare, only to lose it when he saw the dark, and smelly, stains settling in his green-and-black striped shirt and blue jeans.

"Ugh, what is this stuff?!" He moaned, grabbing a few napkins from his tray and trying to soak up the gross gunk before the stains fully settled.

"Your milk, it took you a few minutes to notice Adam spilled it on you. You're sure gaga for that new boy, huh?" Leo asked, Chase's fair skin going a sharp pink.

"N-No, of course I'm not, Leo! I just think he's…ugh, a nice guy! Yeah that, totally nice guy, that's him ha!"

Bree soon had a smirk on, "Okay then, why don't you go over there and talk to him, if he's such a 'nice guy'?" She asked, that making Chase gulp.

"Umm, b-because he's busy right now duh; talking to that dude, his best friend no doubt!" Chase has seen them hang out a lot around school, they were like brothers.

"So, just go over there and make small talk, they're sitting by themselves. I don't think they'll mind." Leo pointed out, Chase rolling his eyes.

"Even if I wanted to go over, which I don't, I wouldn't know what to say." Adam reached over and patted Chase on the shoulder, shaking his head.

"You know what they say, Chase: 'The tortious will always out-run the hare'." Bree and Leo stared at the eldest boy weirdly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" They both asked, Adam grinning.

"It means that if Chasey doesn't get his butt over there, he'll lose his chances of a first date, now go!" He pulled Chase out of his seat and pushed him, hard; Chase yelled as he was practically sent flying over the tables, landing flat on his face with head spinning and a pain throbbing from his left knee.

'Ouch, Adam I'm so getting even!' Chase groaned in his head, sitting up and slapping a hand to his head; great, he had a headache too.

"Ouch, whoa pixels again! Or wait, I'm just dizzy…!"

"Hey are you alright, that was a pretty big fall there!" The short Hispanic boy, he remembered his name was Carlos since he was in his elective, asked as he got up from his seat.

Chase waved it off, having gotten use to Adam throwing him around because of his 'tiny size' a long time ago. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine thanks."

"Are you sure?" A deep, musical voice added; that made Chase pop his eyes open and look up.

James' smoldering hazel-green eyes were on his face, expression soft and concerned.

"Umm, I…I umm." Chase couldn't find the words so he merely nodded, face breaking into another blush.

James kneeled down next to him and got a closer look, frowning at seeing the bruise forming over Chase's left eyebrow. "Oh you hit your head pretty hard, come on I'll take you to the nurse."

"N-No, I mean it's okay!"

"And I say it's not okay; I'm taking you to the nurse, right now and not buts about it." The older boy said, wrapping one arm around Chase's waist while the other wrapped the other's free arm around his swan neck, lifting him up to his feet with ease.

Chase blushed more at this but didn't protest further as James walked him out of the cafeteria to the nurse, being careful so that in case the smaller boy got dizzy.

/

"So how are you feeling?" James asked as Chase pulled back the curtain.

They were in the nurse's office, the younger boy sitting on the only cot with an ice-pack to his head, the bruise now going a yellowish tint.

"Better, told you it wasn't such a big deal." Chase said, a bit shy. It was true though, it really wasn't a big deal; being bionic made up for a lot of injuries, with the constant danger missions brought along to him and his brother and sister.

James rolled his eyes, leaning against the nearest wall with his arms crossed. "Well sorry for being a gentleman; my mom raised me that way. Besides, I'm always taking care of my brother Carlos from all the crazy stunts he does at home so, I'm used to being a nurse myself." He explained, that catching Chase's attention.

"So you two really are brothers?"

"Adoptive brothers, yeah; my mom passed away about four years ago, and my dad remarried a woman fifteen years younger, I don't really talk to him because…you know, I have daddy issues. Carlos' mom and dad heard about it and so that I wouldn't end up in foster care they adopted me into the family, Carlos and I were bros before then and now we're bros literally." James said with a small sad smile on; it was clear that even though he was happy with his adoptive family, he still missed his mother.

Chase frowned, a guilty feeling entering his stomach now. "I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to bring that up, or sound so snarky…"

"Hey it's okay; I love Carlos and Mami and Papi Garcia, they're really awesome and look out for me. I'm sure my mom is happy for me, wherever she is. By the way, how do you know my name? I've seen you in the halls but…"

"Oh, oh right um I'm C-Chase! Chase Davenport and you're James Diamond! And I-I know that because Carlos is in one of my classes and he's talks about you, and I've seen you in the halls too!" Chase rambled quickly, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

James let out a laugh behind his hand; it sounded so beautiful, so soft and gentle and not piercing loud to Chase's super-sensitive hearing. "Well nice to formally meet you, Chase Davenport; it would have been to meet you outside the whole fall thing, though haha."

"Y-Yeah, it would have been."

"Umm is it okay if I walk you to class, I don't mind." James said, smiling with a cute blush dusting his dark cheeks; Chase felt his heart skip a beat, did James just asked to walk him to class?!

"I-I, you don't have to do that!"

"But I want to, can I?" James asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

Chase couldn't find the words, once again, to say so he bit his lower lip and gave off a small nod.

"S-Sure, I'd like that!"

"Crash." James said, sitting down next to Chase and pressing a small kiss (a greeting he picked up after so much time in  
the Garcia household) to his cheek.

"Well we'll be in here until lunch ends, so want to play twenty questions?" The brunette asked, face unchanged from his little kiss there; Chase swallowed hard and nodded, smiling back.

"S-Sure, sounds like fun."

"Okay I'll go first, hmmm…what to ask you?"


	2. Second Stage: Friends

Yay, more updating to my Cames story! Well here we go, and thank you to Love-san and Alyssa Hill or Lyssa-san for reviewing, adding to favorites and alerts this story! I hope you both will support me until the final chapter, again thank you! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU (Bree, Adam and Chase are still bionic super humans, everything of the Lab Rats' universe is still the same!) crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

After school all was calm in the Davenport mansion: Leo playing his PSP, Bree on the phone with Caitlin and Adam on the family couch, watching cartoons. Tasha was out at work and Donald was away tinkering in the lab on some new fantastic invention.

Leo soon got up and went to the kitchen for a snack, Donald coming out with scorched hair and wide eyes.

"Umm, are you okay, Big D?" Leo asked, looking oddly at his step-father; he was use to weird stuff happening in this place, having a genius inventor for a dad and super human step-siblings will do that but now, now the brilliant man looked like he just got a flame thrower to the face.

Donald shook his head, the smell of charred cashmere heavy on him. "N-Nothing, just a few bugs in my latest gizmo but it's not something a few more twists won't fix", He explained, going for the glass of juice he left on the kitchen counter, yet something odd made him pause. "Umm, where's Chase?"

Leo, Bree and Adam looked at one another, each trying to come up with an excuse as to why the youngest bionic Davenport kid was MIA.

"Umm, he's at a chess club meeting?" Leo said.

"Doing some lame extra credit assignment for class?" Bree said.

"He's at the car wash?" Adam said.

"Okay normally he'd let me know of a chess meeting; he's got super intelligence, he doesn't need extra credit and why would he be at a car wash?" Donald asked, shooting down their ideas in a second.

"Umm, maybe he went to hang out with some friends?" Leo asked, Donald looking like he was holding back on a laugh.

"No, seriously where is he?"

"Ha, James stop it already!"

Everyone's heads turned to the front door, where a blushing and laughing Chase was walking in with a tall, handsome (also laughing) brunette boy behind him, their school bags hanging from their shoulders.

James flashed his sparkling white teeth, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Chase but it's true, I have been on rocket-powered skates before! Carlos begged me to try them out for him; I had to force him to let me borrow his hockey helmet to make sure the precious cargo didn't suffer!" He exclaimed, pointing his beautiful face and windswept, soft-looking hair.

Chase blushed but smacked the other boy's arm playfully. "Yeah 'precious cargo', full of yourself much?"

"I'd say so, only on the weekends though." James replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh now we remember, Chase was on a date." Leo whispered to Donald, smirking around the mouthful of popcorn.

"Chase, you're home!" Bree said, trying to get him to notice they were in the room; the younger boy looked away from James, face sheepish now.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, James walked me home and we were talking so yeah, didn't really pay attention to the time." He explained, eyes meeting Mr. Davenport's.

"Umm James, this is Mr. Da- I mean, my 'dad' Donald. My 'step-mom' Tasha isn't home right now and you know Adam, Bree and Leo from school. 'Dad', this is James Diamond. He's a new friend of mine." Chase did the intros with a wave of his hand, James smiling sweetly in return as he walked over and shook Donald's outstretched hand.

"Hello sir, nice to meet you. Sorry I kept Chase out so long, we were keeping our game of twenty questions up while I walked him home; he got into a little accident at school and I wanted to make sure he'd be alright afterwards." James said, Chase blushing a little at this.

"Oh, that's okay James! Nice to meet you too and thank you for looking out for my 'son', guess Chase was making friends after all …!" Donald said, whispering that last part so the brunette wouldn't catch it.

"Hey Bree, Leo, Adam, I didn't know you guys were Chase's brothers and sister! Ha, I guess I didn't make the connection!" James said, getting a fist-bump from Leo and Adam while he winked at Bree.

"I know, it's hard to believe Chase and we are related." Leo said striking a pose; Bree rolled her eyes.

"And by 'we', he means me and Adam." She said, the youngest (and smallest) of the Davenport kids shooting a mild glare her way.

James chuckled behind his hand again, hazel-green eyes amused. "I wouldn't say that but whatever floats your boat, Leo!" He turned to Chase again, smile softening.

"So before I go, let me see if I can score high on the memory scale here: you're fifteen years old, you really like chess and you're really good at Science and Math, you like to wear plaid a lot but never style your hair the same every day, you'd like to visit Egypt one day to see the pyramids and you kind of go in panic mode when in a bad situation, hmm?" James asked, heading for the front door nervously; whenever he was around a big group of people he didn't know so well, he got kind of shy.

Chase's smile slipped a little at seeing the slight distance in the other's body language but tried not to make it too obvious. "Impressive, now let's see what I remember about you: your favorite color is purple, you're a picky eater and sign your initials with a star between them because you'd like to be famous one day, you can play the piano and have a 'Lucky Comb' on you all the time, your best friend is Carlos but you have two others who are like brothers named Kendall and Logan, and you were in born in Minnesota. Oh, and your birthday is September 4th." He said, keeping count on his fingers.

James blushed with wide eyes. "Wow, you have some photographic memory there! Now that I think of it, I don't remember telling you my birthday…" At this Chase grinned sheepishly again.

"Umm, lucky guess I guess? You look like a September baby to me." James laughed.

"I do get that a lot."

"So, are you staying for dinner, James?" Donald asked, breaking the two from their little world with the only excuse he could think of to see if Chase has let the brunette know of his more… important secrets.

James looked uncomfortable now. "Umm no sir, I should probably head home now; my parents will kill me if they find out I left my brother Carlos alone in the house without supervision, last time that happened he turned our bathtub into a deep-sea submarine. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Chase, you too guys."

"W-Wait, umm James can we…meet up at the front of the school before class tomorrow, you know to just hang?" Chase asked, crossing his fingers behind his back; his siblings and creator could see that but not the brunette.

Despite looking uncomfortable still James smiled at this and nodded. "Sure Chase, I'll meet you in front of the school then. You be looking for me okay, I'll be wearing something purple and looking drop-dead gorgeous." With that said, James kissed Chase's cheek (it was a good-bye gesture as well as a greeting) and waved to the rest of the Davenport kids and Donald, shutting the front door behind him with little to no noise on his behalf.

Chase sighed and let himself fall onto the couch beside Adam, head spinning.

"So, how was the date?" Leo asked with a cheesy grin, making Bree and Adam look at him and Chase groan.

"Leo, it's so not the time to play Mr. Smug." Chase said, Bree going in for the kill.

"But you guys took your time getting over here, huh? And that whole kiss on the cheek deal, how did that start, huh?"

"No the real question is does he know about your bionics, Chase?" Donald asked, that snapping the smart boy out of his stupor.

"Mr. Davenport, James doesn't know about my bionics; I never mentioned it all during our conversation and I'm pretty sure he has never seen them when…I've had mishaps in school, this is the first time we're actually talking."

"And in the most romantic way too that started: a fall to the dirty cafeteria floor." Adam added.

Donald looked satisfied with the answer, yet his eyes were cautious. "Well okay Chase, it's great to hear you made a new friend. He seems a little shy though, nice but shy."

'That's because being around a lot of people without knowing them too well makes him nervous.' Chase thought with a fond smile soon pulling at his lips. James didn't need to tell him that during twenty questions, he had a feeling the brunette had a more insecure side to his loud personality.

"Yeah…well I'm going to go turn in for the day!"

"But it's only 6 o'clock." Leo said, Chase scrambling from the couch to head down to the lab.

"Right, but I'm feeling a little tired! The walk was long, you know and I'm going to hit the capsule now!" Chase shouted over his shoulder; he gave Donald an uneven smile as he passed the kitchen and out of sight, mind totally out of line.

"Wow, he must be really out of it to go to bed." Adam said, Bree tapping her chin.

"Or, Chase just wants to get some 'beauty sleep' for his 'date' tomorrow morning." She said slyly, briefing ignoring her friend's shrieking droll from her phone.

/

Chase sighed as he was now in the safe walls of the lab, leaning against the door with a faint blush on his cheeks.

He spent the whole day with his crush James, the whole day! They talked the whole walk as if they knew each other all their lives, they laughed and smiled non-step and Chase felt his confidence around the brunette grow a little.

He wasn't that nervous or shy around James anymore, well he still was but not to the point it was noticeable.

And now, they were getting closer and closer as friends and even planning to hang out before school!

Wait, before school?!

"Oh gosh; I'm seeing James tomorrow morning before school!"

/

"So Chase is alright, I didn't really see you two after lunch and after school; working on your magic skills, bro?" Carlos asked James as they got ready for bed; the boys shared a bedroom and bunk set, Carlos for the top while James went for the bottom.

James rolled his eyes playfully as he brushed his teeth, wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a black tank. "You know I don't believe in magic, bro; yeah thank God Chase just got a bruise over his eyebrow, all he needs is some ice and he'll be okay in no time. He's really cool, you know? Talking to him was like reading a book; all twists, no limit to them. I'm meeting him before school tomorrow, you want to join?"

"Nah, that sounds more like a two-person thing than three. Besides, don't you want some privacy?" Carlos teased, pulling on his own tank; it was a light blue but he was wearing plaid pajama bottoms like James.

"Shut up, Carlos." Was all James mumbled as he got comfortable under the covers and pulled his pillow over his head; there was a smile on his face as he fell asleep, though.


	3. Third Stage: First Hang-out

Hi, heehee! Again, thank you to Love-san and Alyssa Hill or Lyssa-san for reviewing the last posted chapter; I truly enjoy hearing what stands out to you two in the work and overall the support you give me! I hope this new chapter is up to your expectations, enjoy and thank you again very much! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU (Bree, Adam and Chase are still bionic super humans, everything of the Lab Rats' universe is still the same!) crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Chase was up all bushy-tailed and bright-eyed the next morning, stepping out of his capsule all rested and dressed, checking his reflection in the stronger-than-glass glass to make sure his hair was all wild yet presentable.

Okay nice a plaid long-sleeve, forest green, with a simple white tee underneath, black skinny jeans all nice with no dirt marks on the knees and a pair of white tennis shoes.

No marks or zits on his face (was it possible for a bionic super teen to get pimples? He thinks so) and teeth all sparkling and clean, cheeks flushed from excitement.

Oh yeah, he was ready to go!

He was ready to go and see…James.

His cheeks flushed darker at the thought.

"Calm down Chase, school isn't going anywhere." Bree teased as she tucked a loose strand of soft coffee hair before one ear.

"Then again he's married to it, no surprise he wants to claim the best seats in the classrooms!" Adam added, arms outlined perfectly under the snug fit of his short-sleeved shirt; it was a dark blue that brought out his eyes with a dip at the collarbone like a V-neck.

"Wait that doesn't fit the- you know never mind, I've got someone waiting for me." Chase said, not bothering to work out his older brother's logic; he checked his hair and teeth one more time before practically sprinting out of the lab's main door, remembering to stop at the living room to grab his bag before heading out.

Donald, who was just coming into the lab, had to jump out of the way of the speeding super boy to not get run over, he looking confused. "What's he so jumpy about?"

Bree smirked. "He can't wait to go meet up with his future boyfriend."

/

"James, Carlos, mi'jos hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Sylvia Garcia called up the stairs, adding the finishing touches to the bowls of hearty, warm oatmeal with freshly sliced bananas.

With quick moves only an expert on fitness and healthy eating can possess she sprinkled pinches of cinnamon over the banana slices and poured out two cups of pulp-free orange juice, napkins and spoons ready on the kitchen counter.

She just put down the bowls and went back to the stove when James and Carlos tumbled down the stairs, but looking frazzled from having to rush in the bathroom.

"Sorry Mami, James here took FOREVER brushing his hair!" Carlos whined, shooting his brother a mild glare around his spoon as he started to eat.

James rolled his eyes, lips wet as he drank from his cup. "In my defense Mama, CARLOS spent twenty minutes trashing our room for his HELMET!" He smacked the plastic protector on the other's head for emphasis, ducking his head just in time when Carlos went to smack him.

Sylvia rolled her eyes, smiling though at the sight; oh her boys, always so playful.

"Okay you're both at fault, now eat porque tiene que ir a classes, okay? And no more fighting, my boys are well-behaved, responsible young men, or am I wrong?" Oh, you don't say Mama Garcia is wrong unless you want to get grounded for life, and have Papa Garcia watch you like a hawk!

"Si, Mami." The two said in unison, smiling at her before challenging each other to another 'Who-can-beat-the-other-in-an-oatmeal-eating contest?' as she busied herself with the lunch she was going to take to her husband at work later in the day.

"So, excited for this morning?" Carlos asked, elbowing James in the ribs.

James's cheeks turned a fiery pink at this, he rolling his eyes at his brother. "Knock it off Carlos, so what if I am? No need to build up the tempo, I got this."

"So, James has a crush!" Carlos began singing into his spoon, James glaring hotly now while Mama Garcia turned to them with a confused look on.

"Como que mi bebe Jamie has a crush? Wait, is it true carino? You have a crush?!" Sylvia ran and sat in the stool opposite her sons, expression curious as she casually sipped her morning coffee.

"Mama, no, no Carlos is joking around is all! I don't have a crush; you know how my baby brother can get REALLY CRAZY with the imagination!" The pretty boy protested, glaring at Carlos still from the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah James doesn't have a crush, Mami; he has a crush AND a date!"

"CARLOS!"

"Awe, my eldest baby is growing up! So who is this person, is it a boy or girl? Are they nice, how is the familia like? You should invite them over for dinner!" Sylvia exclaimed, already thinking ahead; James loved his adoptive mother, he really did but this was so embarrassing!

"Oh, his name is Ch-"Carlos was saying when James suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him up off his stool, spoon falling and clanging against his empty bowl.

"Oh look at the time, Mami we have to go before we're late! Come on Carlos, I'll drive us there! Thanks for the breakfast, delicious as always! Love you Mami, bye!" James only gave him and Carlos enough time to kiss her good-bye before they left the counter and were out the door, grabbing their bags from the living room couches in their rush.

"Thanks for having my back, bro!" James said sarcastically as he and Carlos got into his car, he igniting the engine with a flick of his wrist.

"You know I'm always here for you, man!" Carlos said with a grin, clearly either not getting the sarcasm or completely ignoring it.

James scowled at the rearview mirror.

/

Adam, Chase, Bree and Leo were just arriving at Mission Creek High when they noticed a small crowd outside, a guitar jamming with two guys singing really, really well! They couldn't see who they were until Principal Perry started ranting about 'noise and no room for self-expression here!' like normal.

"What the-"Leo started to say, the others with wide eyes.

There, dancing and singing, were Carlos Garcia and James Diamond; the brunette was jamming out on his acoustic guitar, one his mom gave for his birthday before she passed away, and singing like an angel, Carlos doing back-flips and spins on his heels while keeping up with the beat with his own rich, deep pitch.

Everyone in the crowd were cheering and clapping, some girls winking flirtatiously while the guys were rocking the heads to the beat.

"James can sing? And so can Carlos, they can sing?" Leo asked, Adam took lost in the music to say anything; Bree turned to Chase, who was blushing with mouth wide open.

"So let me get this straight, you are head over heels for a guy who's hot, can sing like a pop star, and is good on the guitar AND can dance and show off like a runway model? Chase, you've stepped up, your tastes aren't so nerdy after all!" Bree said with a smile, Chase soon glaring at her.

James and Carlos ended the song with a fading away repeat of the title, stopping their little show before Principal Perry could threaten them with detention.

"Crazy, wild hooligans…!" She muttered under her breath, scaring the crowd away back into the school, James pulling off his guitar and packing it away while Carlos tugged on his leather jacket.

"We showed off your new song, got a crowd going and ticked Perry off like a red ant, told you that'd cheer you up!" Carlos said, clapping his brother on the back; James rolled his eyes, smiling though too.

"Yeah, don't push it though bro. Oh Chase, guys, hey!" James' face immediately brightened at the sight of the Davenport kids, he and Carlos walking over.

"Hey James, hey Carlos; you guys, you just rocked the school just now!" Bree said, the boys breaking out into laughter.

"Yeah, Jamie here wrote a new song and we've been itching to try it out in public so, what better venue than our new school right?" Carlos asked, James blushing.

"Wait, you wrote that song?" Adam asked, the brunette giving a quick nod.

"Y-Yeah, I wrote it during the LONG move here; I came up with the lyrics, Carlos with the tune and BAM! We had a great song!" James explained, Chase's heart thumping fast.

His crush was good at the guitar like him, they both really liked music! James was beautiful, smart and talented!

How is it possible someone like him even existed?!

"W-Wow, that's really cool…" Chase said breathlessly, James' smile softening as it fell on him.

"Glad you think so, Chase."

"So, I'm going to go now, okay bro? My first period teacher wants me to get a tutor, like it's my fault I suck at Algebra!" Carlos groaned, Adam breaking out into a smile.

"Hey you don't get Math either?!" Carlos nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, it's like alien to me!"

"It's like alien to me too, if I wanted to take a foreign language I would have totally signed up for Chemistry!" The eldest Davenport boy exclaimed, both laughing now.

Bree and Leo looked at one another oddly; should they think it's normal that BOTH brothers were hitting it off with some really unique, cool guys?

Well, what WAS normal when it had the Davenports involved?

"Okay, so I guess we're the ones who are going to go…!" Leo said, pulling Bree along with him; Carlos and Adam followed suit, absorbed in their conversation surprisingly, leaving Chase and James alone outside.

"So we have about twenty minutes until class starts, what do you want to do?" James asked with a wink; Chase blushed but smiled back.


	4. Fourth Stage: The Invite

Hey! Ha, thank you everyone! Thank you for the favorites, reviews, and follows! I can't believe I'm doing well so far on this story, thank you all though for the support! Please enjoy this new chapter, after this one things can get a little crazy, yay! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything but the plot of this crossover story, nothing at all but that! Enjoy! Oh, and the song James and Carlos were jamming to last chapter was 'Run Wild', written by James M. himself! Enjoy!**

* * *

The whole day flew by so fast it took Chase a few minutes to notice it was lunchtime.

He entered the cafeteria in haze, hazel eyes light and carefree as he looked around for Adam, Leo, and Bree.

Only to see Bree and Leo at their usual table, but Adam was missing.

"Umm guys, where's Adam?" Chase asked; an eyebrow rose as he stared all confused.

Bree shrugged her shoulders, chewing on her salad. "Last time we saw him, he was walking with Carlos talking about…who knows with those guys, and I haven't seen them come around here yet."

"I think they're going to hang out together for lunch today." Leo added.

"What gives you that idea, Leo?" Said boy pointed over his shoulder with a boney finger, forkful of steak and rice halfway up to his mouth.

"I get that idea because James is eating lunch alone." He answered, Chase following his finger to a table not far from the cafeteria emergency exit.

James was sitting there all by himself, a tray of untouched food in front of him as he tuned the strings on his guitar; his black striped hoodie was off and around his waist, showing off a purple button-up over a black turtleneck.

He looked…a little lonely.

"I'm going to go ask him what's up." Chase decided, pushing the chair he was pulling back aside and getting up, straightening his shirt before walking off.

"He isn't coming back, is he?" Leo asked.

"Nope, but might as well watch and see if he makes a fool of himself; we'll have blackmail if he does." Bree answered, smiling deviously.

"Hey James, why are you here by yourself?" Chase asked, sitting down opposite the brunette; James looked up from his guitar and smiled warmly at the smaller boy, eyes bright.

"Oh Carlos and Adam hit it off so well they're outside for lunch, talking up a storm! I was with them but after a while I got bored and came back in, kind of figured they wouldn't miss me much so I thought of tuning my guitar's strings to pass the time. I'm bored, ha!" James explained, Chase's face going into a frown.

"But aren't you mad my brother stole your brother's attention?"

"Nah to be honest…I'm happy about it; Carlos may be a big ball of friendly energy and all, but it takes him a while to make friends sometimes. People judge him, think he's crazy since he's always jumpy but it's just that he's a normal hyper kind of guy, it takes a LOT to bring him down. Others take his hyper-ness for something bad, they don't bother to get know and see just how crash my baby brother is. Adam having some things in common with Carlos, talking to and treating him as another normal guy, it makes me happy and Carlos; as long as he's happy, I'm happy. So don't worry your pretty little head, Chase, I'm not mad." James said, throwing the other a wink to prove he was telling the truth.

'Pretty little head, did he just call me pretty?' Chase thought, surprised; he could feel a blush beginning to burn his thin cheeks but he forced it away with a shake of his head, smiling back at James.

"Oh okay, well…mind if I keep you company?" He asked, James' face going a slight pink.

"Nah, why would I decline the company of such a cute, smart guy? Stay with me, unless you don't want to since we spent most of the morning together." James said, looking a little nervous; his mood was back to its cheerful stupor when Chase shook his head.

"Nah, I like hanging out with you."

"Me too, Chase." A silence followed afterwards but not an awkward silence; Chase watched as James' tan, nimble fingers danced across the strings, he making his own guitar skills look pale in comparison.

"That's a nice guitar…sorry, just random talking here." Chase said, blushing when James quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Ha, it's okay. Yeah it's a pretty crash guitar, it was the last gift I got from my mom after she passed away; her name's Brooke like my mom, thought if I can't see her anymore might as well honor her with the one way I know how: playing my music."

"That's really nice of you, I'm pretty sure she's flattered you named the guitar she gave you after her." Chase said, blushing a bit when James reached out and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, most people I tell that start thinking I'm crazy or something."

"You're not; they just don't get you is all."

"Yeah, they don't get me like you do." Chase was caught off guard at this.

"Don't look at me like that, you know what I'm saying is true." James said with a shrug.

"I-I get you?"

"Yeah you do, even if we've only been friends for two days. It takes me a while to talk about my mom with new people, even about her death. I'm not usually so social unless Carlos is with me and to be honest…I normally wouldn't have helped you yesterday if I didn't think I'd get something good out of it. I would just brushed you off and went off to class early; the fact that I felt like helping you, that I wanted to help you says a lot, Chase." James' eyes grow dark at this.

"I may look like a confident, smooth player on the outside, but I'm not like that on the inside. Losing my mom really messed me up inside, if it wasn't for Mami and Papi Garcia I would have completely lost my mind; Mom was all I had after she and Dad divorced, and to know he didn't want to take me in after hearing she passed away really made mad. He didn't really care about her, about us and I just wanted to run away from it all. Then Carlos and his parents came in and gave me a place to call home again, we move here and just when I think things will go bad again I meet you and Bree and Adam and Leo. Of course I didn't know we'd become friends but…I was hoping for it."

"R-Really, you've always wanted to be friends?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but like I said I'm not that social without Carlos and because I didn't know how to talk to you I didn't try; then the fall incident yesterday happened and ta-da, all worked out. You turned out to be more amazing than I first thought…ha; did I scare you just now with all whole in-depth moment?" James asked, looking up from his guitar to meet Chase's hazel eyes.

"N-No, no you didn't scare me! It's just…you were really honest just now, and you said it's not easy to be so open without Carlos around so you surprised me there. But it was a good surprise…" Chase said, reaching over to take one of James' hands; the brunette flushed a bright pink at this but let out a chuckle as he smiled at the smaller boy.

"Thanks, and you are too cute for your own good sometimes." Chase looked away, smacking James' arm.

"You so ruined the moment."

"That I did, now I have a question for you: I was wondering, if your family would like to come over for dinner this Friday?" James asked, Chase meeting his eyes, shocked.

"You mean, as in come over your house? Come over your house and meet your family? Is that what you mean…?"

"Yeah, does that sound like a good idea? I mean I got the chance to meet your family, well apart from your step-mom, so why not return the favor? Mami was already thinking of that this morning when Carlos blabbed about us meeting up before school and…I think it would be nice for you to come over, what do you say?" James asked, packing away his guitar as he said this.

Chase felt faint; HE, come over his CRUSH'S house for a FAMILY dinner? Get the chance to meet HIS family, see what HIS life was like?

The universe was actually WORKING with Chase for once!

"U-Umm, sure that would be great! All I have to do is ask Mr. Dav-I mean my 'dad' and 'step-mom' Tasha if it's okay! I'm sure Adam, Bree and Leo would like to join too, you know since it's a family dinner and all!" Chase stumbled over his words, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. James' 100-watt smile nearly made him melt on the spot.

"Crash, you talk about it with your brothers and sister and then your folks, you let me know what they say okay? Wait, I forgot to give you my number…" James unzipped his backpack and pulled out a notebook and pen, ripping out a sheet and pulling off the cap with his teeth; he scribbled down his number in three seconds flat, handing the piece of paper to Chase.

"There, you give me a call with the answer later today, okay? Or you can call me for anything at all, no limits." James said with a wink, Chase only able to nod numbly in response.

"Crash, I have to go okay? Papi insists I call him during lunch to let him how me and Carlos are doing; I have to head outside so Principal Perry doesn't get my case again, talk to you later?" James got his stuff together and got up from the table, tray of untouched food (no way he's cafeteria junk!) in his free hand.

"Okay, see you later then! I-I mean, call you later ha!" Chase called at the other's retreating back; he looked down at the number the brunette gave him, grinning.

It won't take long for him to memorize it.


	5. Fifth Stage: Plan all Set

Yay, new chapter! I don't have anything really to say except enjoy! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything but the plot of this crossover story, nothing at all but that! Enjoy!**

* * *

"No, no, no a million times no; going over to James' for a family dinner will only lead to trouble." Donald Davenport repeated over and over, shaking his head.

Chase looked crestfallen, eyebrows tight over his eyes.

"B-But Mr. Davenport, it's a family dinner! James invited all of us to get to know my family; he got the chance to meet you and Leo and Adam and Bree, he wants to get know us a little bit more, meet Tasha too and have us meet his adoptive parents! Please, please can we go? You and Tasha will be there so the chances of something bad happening are about fifteen percent!" The brilliant boy protested, following his father/creator to the kitchen.

Donald sighed as he put down his cup of juice, dark brown eyes wary. "Chase, even with me and Tasha there we just can't risk the chances of our secret being exposed! We've had close calls before; we don't want to push it!"

Adam, Bree, and Leo heard this all from behind the lab elevator door, looking at one another nervously. "This isn't good; at this rate Mr. Davenport won't change his mind and Chase will be crushed if he has to tell James we can't go…!" Bree said with a frown.

"If only we had some mind-changing gizmo to fix this." Adam added, shaking his head.

At this Leo perked up, a clever smile on his lips. "Maybe we do. All we need is some serious man power; or shall I say, some serious woman power!" At seeing the other two's confused looks, Leo whipped out his cell-phone and speed dialed number 1, tapping his foot patiently as it rang.

"Hello? Hey Mom, have I told you how much I love you? I didn't do anything…! But, can I have a favor? Yeah…yes Mom, I promise to do the dishes for a whole month. Wait, and clean the toilets too?! Gross…fine! Yes Mom, I love you too, thanks!"

"Why did you call Tasha for?" Bree asked, not getting the whole thing.

"Yeah, it's not like she's smart with tech stuff." Adam said.

"True, she's not a tech expert but she sure is a Donald expert." Leo answered.

"Huh?"

Adam was still looking lost, but Bree's smile soon matched that of her step-brother.

Oh, they got this.

/

Chase was all glum and depressed on the living room couch, a book on his lap yet his eyes not taking in a single paragraph.

After a few minutes he groaned and threw his book aside, running his hands through his hair.

Try as he might, he couldn't convince Mr. Davenport to go along with the family dinner. He was now going to have to call James and say he can't make the date; man that was going to hurt, hurt James and him ten-fold.

'So much for a date, kind of; now I'll never get the guts to ask him out.' He thought with a sigh, pulling out his cell-phone and dialing James' number.

It rang for several minutes before the call was picked up, though it surprised him when a woman's voice answered instead of James'.

"Hello, umm this is James' cell-phone? It is, oh you must be his adoptive mother! Sorry I-my name is Chase, Chase Davenport. Yes I'm the one James met up with this morning, nice to meet you, Mrs. Garcia. Oh, I mean Sylvia, a-are you sure you want me to call you by your first name, ma'am? I m-mean, it feels disrespectful…oh; a friend of James is a son of yours, well t-thank you! Umm, Mrs. Sylvia about the family dinner this Friday…James and Carlos already told you, and you're really excited to meet my family? You're even making your world-famous low-fat veggie and chicken lasagna for the occasion?! O-Oh, that sounds really delicious…umm, see about that-"Chase began saying when Donald came from the lab, followed by a grinning Adam, Bree and Leo.

"Chase, I want to tell you that…after me and Tasha talking it over, I decided that we can go to the family dinner; James obviously means a lot to you and this could be a nice normal teenage experience for you and Adam and Bree, so Friday is all for it." Donald said with a smile, the others nodding in agreement. It was true; it was true because they hear it all and they were there!

Tasha had some seriously good convincing skills!

Chase looked at up at the genius inventor, hazel eyes wide, hopeful. "Really?" He asked, holding his phone at arm-length so Mrs. Garcia couldn't overhear.

"Yes, we just need to be really careful about you three using your bionics but yeah, we can go."

"Yes! Thanks Mr. Davenport!" Chase said before going back to Mrs. Garcia. "Mrs. Sylvia, yes of course we're happy to go over for dinner! Yes, sure I'll ask Tas-I mean, my 'step-mom' if she liked to bring something over! Aha, yes me and my brothers and sister can't wait to see Carlos and James after school Friday! Okay thank you, yes and I'll tell my 'dad' and 'step-mom' you're excited to meet them! Okay, thank you again bye!" Chase hung up the phone and sank back into the couch cushions, head spinning.

"Well at least he's happy." Donald said, Leo patting his shoulder.

"And look at the bright side, Big D; with Chase having a boyfriend, he won't be as boring and nerdy around the house!"

"And he'll have someone to hang out with!" Bree said.

"And he'll have a social life unlike Leo!" Adam said, ignoring said boy's glare.

/

"Aye, Viernes will be wonderful, oh I better dig out the old family recipe! It's been a while since I made that lasagna!" Sylvia said with a grin, bustling about the kitchen for pots and pans and spoons.

James and Carlos came downstairs, wondering what all the ruckus was; Carlos was wearing his hockey helmet again, having missed it during school since Principal Perry threatened him with detention if he didn't take if off in class, and James with his thick-rimmed, black glasses. He takes his contacts out after school.

Both had ditched the clothes they wore earlier for sweatpants and tanks, feet bare against the carpet floor of the living room; they liked to be comfortable when dealing with large boats of homework.

"Hey Mami, where's the fire?" Carlos asked, slouching to the fridge for some iced tea.

"Yeah Mama, is something up? You look excited, well more than usual." James added, taking a stool at the kitchen counter and facing his adoptive mother.

Sylvia smiled and pinched both her sons' cheeks, making them blush and stare at her oddly. "Mi'jo, you left you cell-phone on the coffee table and I answered a call from a certain young man named Chase Davenport." At this James' blush darkened.

"C-Chase, he called?!"

"Yes, you two were so busy with homework I didn't want to interrupt so I talked a little with him, sweet and cute he sounds really! Anyway, hablamos un poco and….he and his familia are coming over for dinner this Friday!"

"Wait, Adam's parents said it was okay?" Carlos asked, heart racing; Mrs. Garcia smiled and gave a sharp nod.

"Yes, they accepted and are coming this Friday as planned! Oh, I can't wait to meet these famous boys I've been hearing about non-stop today, Adam and Chase right? Hmm, me and Papi will take this dinner as a test for them, we need to make sure their family are good people and that THEY are worthy of mi bebes!"

"MAMI!" The two exclaimed, she giggling at their flushed faces.

"I better call your Papi and tell him the good news!" With a wink she went for the house phone, leaving Carlos and James to grin madly at each other.

Yes, the Davenports were coming over for dinner! This was going to be so awesome, so crash, so co-

…

Wait, their dad was a cop. And parents who are/were cops tend to be a LITTLE overprotective of their kids.

Carlos and James were his only sons, the apples of his eyes.

Oh boy.


	6. Sixth Stage? Just Crushing on Him

Heehee, thanks Chase for reviewing! This chapter's for you! I know you've been busy and a little stressed out due to school so here's a little Cames fluff for you! Hope you enjoy, I tried to make it a cross between harmless flirting and obvious hinting at feelings! Sorry it's short, but it is fluffy! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything but the plot of this crossover story, nothing at all but that! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"I'm so excited, Chase! I can't wait for you to meet my parents!" _James voice was loud and cheerful on the other end, it bouncing off the walls of the lab via speaker phone.

Chase flushed a bright red at this, smile touching his eyes though. "Y-Yeah, I'm glad my 'step-mom' got my 'dad' to change his mind about the family dinner; I really didn't want to miss it, especially now since your mom really seems to like me." He said, leaning against his capsule; everyone else was upstairs waiting for dinner, he wanting some privacy while talking to James.

James let out a laugh; it was rich and smooth like dark chocolate. _"I know; Mama told me all about it, don't worry though because she is the sweetest person on the planet! I can tell she really does like you, and I know this because she hasn't stopped grinning or talking about the Friday night plans since you two talked. She told Papa about it and he's in on it, just…"_

At the brunette's pause the smart boy felt a knot form in his stomach. "What's wrong, James? Does your dad not want us to come over?"

_"No, no it's not that Chase! He's totally up for it like I said, it's just….my dad's a cop."_ Chase went dead silent at this, James laughing again but in a nervous fashion now.

_"Chase, Chase now don't go into panic mode right now, okay? My dad's cool, he may be a cop but he's nice, and funny and knows a LOT about the law and stuff, you know normal dad things! Ha, okay he's only a little overprotective but not to the point he goes 'good cop/bad cop' on anyone he meets through me and Carlos. He'll be on his best behavior because he knows how much this means to me and Carlos, especially since my brother has a crush on your brother."_

"Wait what, Carlos likes Adam?" That got Chase out of his stupor.

_"Yeah, I didn't expect it either! He told me and Mama after he went going on and on and on and ON about how this dinner has to be perfect; he really likes Adam and wants to see if maybe after this 'date' of sorts, he can ask him out. Isn't that great, we'll be in-laws!" _James explained with a grin in his voice, that making Chase laugh in spite of the worry he was feeling right now; he had NO idea James and Carlos' dad was a POLICE OFFICER!

Ha, life sure has its ways to freak someone out huh?!

"Yeah in-laws, hopefully we'll not be fifth wheels or something!" Chase joked, making James' laughing fit go up a notch.

_"Trust me, that won't happen! I've got a super cute, super smart and super nice guy to hang out with this Friday night so I'm covered! Just for the record, it's you I'm talking about."_ James said, Chase feeling the blush he had swallowed away a few minutes ago come back with a vengeance.

"You just love saying stuff, don't you Jamie?"

_"Of course I do, Chasey; I LOVE saying stuff. But, I also like making you blush and don't even try to deny it because you do."_ Oh no, has he made it that obvious?!

"W-What blushing, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Well, might as well take a leaf from Adam's book and play dumb for once.

_"Right Chase, like you don't blush every time I compliment you, hey don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute how your face turns pink; you're really cute and I…really can't wait to hang out with tomorrow again." _James said, tone going soft at the end; Chase felt his heart melt a little.

"Sounds like you like hanging out with me; that's good because I like hanging out with you."

_"Trust me, I do; like I said during lunch, you get me and I really like you, you're fun and not boring at all. Umm do me a favor and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, I'm making you something to eat for the morning okay? Promise me, Chase, that you'll save your appetite for one of my famous, delicious omelets!" _James said, glad the other couldn't see his own blush.

"You don't have to do that, James…"

_"Oh but I want to, so…I win! I'm making you breakfast tomorrow, no ifs, ands, or buts about it! Man, Carlos wants to use my phone; you see he dropped his in his soup today at lunch and he's waiting for the company to send him a new one so…! Good night, okay? See you tomorrow, Chase!"_

"O-Okay, James I got it! Ha, I'll see you tomorrow, good night." Chase hung up after hearing the other snicker at his trip of words, blushing and feeling like his legs were made of Jell-O.

Yeah, he couldn't wait until Friday night!

Thank god tomorrow's Thursday or he'd lose it.


	7. Thursday Pt 1

Heehee, more Cames fluff! This has two parts, so be ready! Thanks for the review, Shani-san! Glad it helped you somewhat! :) **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the idea of this crossover, but nothing else! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dude, why are you up? It's so early…!" Carlos whined as he moved like a sloth into the kitchen, nearly tripping over one foot and falling to the floor as he sat down at the counter.

James turned to him with a raised eyebrow, stirring the bowl of egg yolks in his hands rapidly with a large spoon. "Dude, there's like only twenty minutes until our alarm goes off; it shouldn't be so 'early' for you." He pointed out, dumping the yolks into the pan and making sure the heat from the stove wasn't too high or low.

"Well I'm use to the alarm waking me up, not you cooking up a storm!" Carlos hissed back, stifling a yawn before crossing his arms over the counter. "So, did you have breakfast duty today and I completely forgot?"

"Nope, I'm making breakfast for Chase." The brunette said simply, cutting up the pieces of turkey beacon and tossing them with the yolks, which were already starting to cook up; he fished out two slices of low-fat, American cheese and stirred up the eggs so they were scrambled, cutting up the cheese and sprinkling it like fine snow over the turkey.

Carlos looked at his older brother oddly; okay, that wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Okay…who are you and what have you done with my brother?" He asked as he got up to fix himself a bowl of cereal.

"Ha, very funny; you act as if I can't do a nice thing for someone." James said over his shoulder, handing Carlos the milk carton; he got a clean bowl from the pantry and poured in his cornflakes, taking a spoon James didn't use from the silverware tray on top of the microwave.

The Hispanic boy rolled his eyes, dark brown eyes on his breakfast. "Hermano, I didn't mean it like that; I'm just surprised because you don't normally act this charming to a guy in the 'just friends' zone. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Chase were married already or something."

James nearly dropped the toaster. "I-I just want to treat Chase to my awesome cooking, or are you going to deny that I make the best omelets this side of the country?" The brunette said, going for the small tub of cream cheese over butter; it was much healthier plus it brought out the great taste of whole wheat.

Carlos let out a chuckle around his spoon. "Nah, I won't deny what's true. Still, hermano, you seem to be real taken with Chase; are you going to be honest with me, or are we going to keep playing this game?" James sighed and turned to Carlos, plugging in the toaster and putting in two loaves of whole wheat bread.

"Okay, okay little bro; I do like Chase, you know kind of more than just friends. I mean he's sweet and smart, he's good at the guitar and sensitive, plus I don't know…he's like another breath of fresh air after losing my mom, I told him everything, even about my dad." James admitted this, making the other's eyes widen.

"Dude, you swore you'd never tell anyone about Mama Brooke and ex-Papa Diamond! Heck, you made me swear and I already had Mami and Papi promise not to let anyone else of the family have a clue about it! And Chase just talks to you…? Wow, the dude's magical or something!" Carlos said, grinning; James flushed a bright red at this, smiling softly back though.

"Yeah, Chase Logan Davenport sure is something; he told me his middle name during our twenty question walk" James said, when he saw Carlos' confused look; the smile on his face fell a little though. "But there's no way Chase would want to go out with me."

"Wait what, Jay what are you saying?! Chase is head-over-heels for you, he makes it obvious! He's always blushing and stuff around you, when you talk to him, everything!" Carlos exclaimed, making sure to keep his voice down so not to wake up his Mom (Dad was out working late, again) thus get eaten by the not-morning-person dragon.

"Yeah I know, but maybe he blushes because he's not use to someone flirting with him? I don't know but look: I'm hot, cool, and athletic, the typical player; Chase is smart and sweet and cute, totally normal guy. Why would a totally normal guy who can get anyone he wants to notice him, go for a dude that has the rep of a player? Remember what they called me back in Minnesota, the 'Hot Heartbreaker', no way man; Chase would never go with someone with that kind of rep. Which…is why tomorrow night at dinner, I'm going to use The Face and my wicked crash charms to show him that I'm for real about him, that he is the one that I really want a committed relationship with. And I'm James Diamond, son of Brooke Diamond; like she taught me, I know how to get what I want." James said with a grin, hearing the dinging noise of the toaster and pulling the toast slices to get cracking on the cream cheese.

"So, we, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond-Garcia" (Mami and Papi had Garcia added to James' last name instead of having him take it as his new identity, out of respect for Brooke) "Me and my brother both have crushes? And on the Davenport brothers, might I add?" Carlos said, the sleep now out of his eyes now that he had some sugar in.

"Yep, we both are lovey-dovey for the Davenport boys, you for the strong wild man, and me for the cute Einstein." James said, packing up the now ready omelet and toast in an eco-friendly container, adding some hand-squeezed orange juice in a recycled water bottle, minus the tag.

"So what are we waiting for? You got a boy to sweep off his feet!" Carlos said, sprinting from his stool to dump his empty bowl in the sink and grabbing his bag.

"Yeah good idea, bro; just, aren't you forgetting something?" James said, cleaning the kitchen of his mess and pointing to Carlos' clothes.

The shorter boy looked down; he was still in his boxers and black tank top, socks on but no shoes with his helmet close to falling off his head.

"Ha, right shower and get dressed then we go!" Carlos said, a sheepish blush to his cheeks before he sprinted back up the stairs to their room, James rolling his eyes in a fond fashion.

"At least he remembered to wear underwear this time; don't want a repeat of the Florida getaway incident."

/

"Oh my gosh, James this is delicious!" Chase gushed over his third forkful of omelet.

The gang, Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase, all met up with Carlos and James in the cafeteria that morning after getting off the bus for school; Carlos was chatting with Leo and Adam about some of the stunt history he's achieved over the years, Bree was making gooey eyes at Owen as he had her pose for a water color sketch while Chase…Chase was falling in love with James' cooking.

Seriously, it was that good!

"I hope it is; I was a little worried that I didn't chop the turkey and cheese well enough so that they didn't overpower each other in flavor but balanced out the combination of both to the eggs. How's the toast, too crispy?" James asked, sitting so close to the smaller boy that their hips touched and shoulders brushed.

Chase tried to keep the rapid pounding of his heart under control, afraid his nerves were so high that he'd end up sneezing and launching a wad of bionic snot James' way.

"The omelet is great and the toast is not too crispy, really it's like I'm eating something from a five-star restaurant! I can't believe you did this for me, wow…!" Chase said, wiping his mouth and giving the pretty boy a big smile; James winked and brushed a thumb over Chase's firm chin, laughing at the blush that soon overtook the other's soft features.

"Hey anything for my cute little Einstein; you know I LOVE making you blush and smile all shy like that! Ah, there it is!" James basically cooed over the brilliant bionic boy, taking his flirting plans a little farther as he laced one long, well-muscled arm around Chase's waist.

He leaned closer and nuzzled his nose to the shell of Chase's left ear, the other arm joining the first around his waist so he can pull Chase into his strong frame, Chase's body angled so if someone wasn't paying close attention, it would seem as if the shorter, plaid-wearing boy was sitting on his lap.

Yeah, that didn't help Chase in pushing his blush down!

Said boy felt like his whole mouth, throat and tongue had suddenly gone desert dry, James seeing this and quick to offer him his bottle of orange juice. "You seem thirsty, Chasey, here drink some of my orange juice, all hand squeezed." He offered, holding the bottle up to the other's pale lips.

Chase nodded shakily and took a swig slowly, looking down with red cheeks when James wiped at his lips with a napkin

"T-Thanks, James…"

"You're welcome, my little Einstein. Can I have the honor to walk you to class?" James asked, once Chase finished the last bites.

Chase rubbed at his cheeks and smiled, nodding; the pretty boy grinned and packed up the empty container away into his backpack, getting up and offering a hand.

"See you guys later; I have a cutie with brown eyes to escort to class." James said; he waved to the others, kissing Bree on the cheek, before leading Chase out of the cafeteria.

Carlos watched the two leave, grinning the whole time.

/

Oh man, this was torture!

All day James sat by Chase during classes (the brunette was smarter than he looked, since all the classes Chase took were advanced, college-credit classes) and in every period the brunette either held his hand, had an arm around the back of his chair (most of the classes had lab-like tables instead of desks) or had a hand on his knee. The brunette was paying attention like normal, taking notes and listening to the teacher; it was like it didn't strike him as odd to be so physical, so close in contact to Chase.

And that was driving Chase crazy!

His heart was pumping, his breathing off, face stuck in a red bloom! His bionics were acting up, like certain objects like his pencil or James' backpack floating because of his molecular kinesis, his GPS was already pinpointing the location of James' house for tomorrow night's family dinner, heck his brain was downloading every book on flirting and romantic relationships as he wrote!

He was on edge, he had no idea how to deal with this and…he so liked having James close!

When James wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a shiver rolled down his spine. "Are you cold, Chase?" He asked softly, his hazel-green eyes light and warm.

"Y-Yeah, I am a little…" Chase answered, knees shaking under the table.

"Here, let me help you…" James pulled off his dark blue sweatshirt and handed it to him, helping Chase get his hands and head through the slightly large clothing piece.

The brilliant boy was back in a blushing fit yet snuggled close into the sweatshirt; it smelled like James, spices and vanilla. "T-Thanks…"

"No problem, Chase…." James whispered before turning back to the teacher; he didn't let go of Chase's hand still.

Oh boy…!

'Is he TRYING to kill me?!'

And it was only halfway through third period, oh spare him!


	8. Thursday Pt 2

Thank you Shani and Alyssa Hill or Lyssa-san! :D **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU (Bree, Adam and Chase are still bionic super humans, everything of the Lab Rats' universe is still the same!) crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Chase couldn't get the smile off his face.

Chase couldn't get the smile off his face. As the bell for lunch rang he and James left their third period class and with the other students poured into the hallway; they managed to snag their usual table and were waiting for the others to get lunch when James pulled out another container from his backpack, along with a bottle of water.

"Here, eat up; I'll get in line and grab lunch for Carlos, I don't eat school food." James said with a shrug, about to get up when Chase touched his shoulder.

"Wait, you made me lunch?" Chase asked with wide eyes. James grinned; the benefits of being a sneak.

"You didn't think I was just going stop at breakfast now, did you? Eat up, Einstein, we have a test shortly after lunch and you'll need all your energy." James answered with a wink; he pressed a light kiss to Chase's cheek, mentally smirking at feeling the blush now burning the other's face, before he went off to the lunch line, giving Principal Perry a fake innocent smile when she eyed him suspiciously.

Chase willed his heart to stop racing like that of a show horse's and pulled off the pale green lid, a sweet smell hitting his nose.

Low-fat ravioli stuffed with parmesan cheese, veggies and soft beef all in a rich tomato sauce with side salad and garlic bread, the bread lightly buttered; fork and napkins included, bottle of water still nice and cold.

Wow…James was really nice; offering him his jacket, taking care of him and showing him affection with little nicknames and hugs.

This was just making Chase holding back his feelings harder to go with; he was really on the brink of spilling the truth.

"Hey Chasey!" Adam's loud, cheerful voice broke the brilliant boy out of his stupor, startling him so much he felt a sneeze coming; he grabbed a napkin and gripped his fingers tight together, the sound he let out not as bad as the feeling of bionic snot nearly tearing a hole through.

"Adam, you really need to work on your warnings." He said with an eye roll, getting a grin and pat on the back from his older brother.

"Sorry man it's just, I'm so stoked! I've been hanging out with Carlos for the last two days and it's been so much fun! We both don't get Chemistry, even though we've been reading the books! He showed me how union rings were made on the net and he wants a pet wolverine! It's so awesome talking to him!" Adam said, smile stretching from eye-to-eye.

Chase would normally assumed Adam made a best friend, if not for the special gleam in the other's dark brown eyes. "Adam, sounds like you have a crush on Carlos."

"Oh I do, that's why I can't wait for tomorrow night!"

"Wait, you admit it?" How was it possible that Adam, who lacked a lot of brains compared to brute strength, is so able to talk about his feelings for the Hispanic firecracker?

"Yeah, I mean why hide it? He's cool and funny and likes to laugh, plus he maybe bionic too! He told me about this plate right, made of metal, inside his head that blocks those electric currents or something like that! That's so cool, he's not as normal like us!" Adam exclaimed, laughing to himself.

"He's not bionic, Adam; James told me that Carlos got that in the ER after a stunt he pulled, from hockey I think. Aren't you going to get lunch?" Chase said, noticing Bree, Leo and Owen walk in.

"Yeah but I'm waiting for Carlos; did you get lunch already?" Adam asked as the three took their seats, Bree and Owen to Adam's left and Leo to Chase's right.

Chase smiled shyly as he took a bite of his ravioli; the delicious flavor exploded across his tongue, sending his taste buds on a yummy journey. "Actually James made this for me."

Leo looked at him shocked. "Really, he made you LUNCH too? Dang, it's like you have your own personal chef!"

Chase shook his head. "Don't be silly, Leo; he's just being really nice and he worries about me, school isn't exactly always healthy you know."

Leo just rolled his eyes and got up to join James at the lunch line, Owen and Bree in tow.

"Hmm, I think James has a crush on someone." Adam said, Chase staring at him now.

"Really, what makes you say that?"

"Well Carlos told me that his brother is always talking about him, the guy he likes; he's spent like twenty minutes extra in the bathroom to look good for school, he blushes a lot and he's seems more jumpier than usual. Well, that what Carlos says, personally I don't see it." Adam said with a shrug, soon grinning again when Carlos joined him.

"Hey C-dude, want some lunch?" Carlos saw the dishearten look on Chase's face.

"Umm you go ahead A, I'm sure that tray James is holding is for me; he doesn't do school food." Carlos said, waving Adam ahead; Adam nodded with a smile and got up for the line, that giving the shorter boy a chance to talk to his baby brother.

"What's with the long face, Chase? Hey that rhymed, but anyway what happened? Let me guess, James stuffed too much cheese not enough meat in those things, did he? He always does that!" Carlos began whining when Chase shook his head.

"Nah, just…he has a crush on someone?"

Carlos looked confused. "Yeah, my bro does; he really likes this guy, he showers him with a bunch and stuff, nicknames and all the hugs and kisses-"

"Wait, James has kissed his crush?!" Chase asked looking upset and crushed at the same time; oh wait now Carlos could see what was wrong!

"Chase, yeah my bro has a crush on someone; no, you don't have to get worked up because you'll find out who it is tomorrow night…even though I thought you figured it out by now." Carlos explained, though that made Chase feel even worse.

"So I do know this person, who is it?! And if he likes this person so much, why is he spending so much time with ME?!" Chase hissed, biting his lower lip.

'Wow, he really doesn't know does he?'

"Look, think: James likes someone who he showers with attention, who is the only person he's done that for?" Carlos asked, that making Chase calm down and think.

"M-Me…?"

"Duh, just go along with this, okay? My brother is a mystery but he always come through when it's the right time." Carlos whispered to him quickly before James and Leo and Adam and Bree and Owen were back, lunches in hand.

"Here you go, little bro." James said, sliding a tray of a corndog, salad and milk across the table over to Carlos, taking back his seat to Chase's left.

"Yay corndogs; thanks big bro!" Carlos began stuffing his mouth, hungry as heck as Adam followed his suit and started to dig in; Leo mindlessly drank his milk, lovey-dovey eyes on Janelle across the cafeteria.

Owen and Bree were in their own little world, she watching him with admiration as he pulled out his sketchbook to finish up the final touches on his water color sketch. That left Chase and James talk to each other.

"Hey Einstein, are you okay? Did I make your lunch wrong?" Chase looked up at James as he said this, searching his face for proof on what Carlos slipped to him.

Soft hazel-green eyes took in his face, one of James' hands around his strong shoulders, the other cupping his chin with a firm, warm grip; his expression was soft, concerned.

Chase gulped; he couldn't see any trace of fake in the look.

"N-Nothing, the lunch is perfect." Chase said, giving off a small smile and leaning up to kiss James softly on the cheek.

James backed up a little with wide eyes, a large blush gracing his face; well that was unexpected.

"C-Crash, I'm glad Chase…" The pretty boy choked out, looking away.

Chase couldn't help the devious smirk from crossing his lips; two can play at this game…!


	9. Even Score

Thank you Shani and Alyssa Hill or Lyssa-san! Again! :D **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU (Bree, Adam and Chase are still bionic super humans, everything of the Lab Rats' universe is still the same!) crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Seems like James got the tables turned on him, big time!

And how does he know that?!

Well soon after lunch was over and he and Chase headed back to class to take the dreaded third period test, Chase had reached out and took his hand firmly in his, keeping their fingers laced even when they poured out of the cafeteria with the other Mission Creek High students. The brilliant, shorter boy held the brunette's hand through the hallways, getting jealous glances from others who have flirted with James before, held his hand to their classroom door and even…held his hand under the table during the test!

He didn't let go as they picked up their pencils and got to work on the essay portion of their Biology test; he didn't let go, only smiling with a blushing face James' way, when he go out his scientific calculator do to the problems on the following page; he didn't let go when the time limit was up and they passed up their work, bell ringing just in time for the last period of the day to get on and over with. The whole time Chase held on to James' hand, from time to time brushing his fingers over the warm, tan knuckles or twisting their thumbs together.

That mere act alone had James' heart racing all through the test.

Chase didn't let go of his hand though even when they were in their fourth period class; thankfully they were watching a movie for English so they didn't have to take out their notebooks or textbooks for a lesson but during the movie Chase, who was his table partner, had snuggled up close to the taller boy and rested his head on his shoulder, hands still laced over the bionic hero's lap.

Sometimes Chase moved around in his seat but each move only made their bodies press closer together, not even a credit card could squeeze in between.

That left James as red as a tomato.

Clearly his whole plan to win Chase over little by little was onto.

Oh, big time rush there!

/

"So we're still on for the family dinner, right James?" Chase asked as he and the pretty boy left their fourth period to meet up with Adam, Bree, Leo, Carlos and Owen; their hands were still laced together, Chase had not at one point during the dismissal bell let James go, even when he had to get something from his locker.

The pretty boy was flushing a bright red and his heart was racing still, unable to look Chase in the eyes; the sight made the shorter boy smirk to himself.

"James, James are you listening to me?" Chase asked, pretending he was hurt by the lack of attention he was getting; the brunette blinked and looked at him, legs feeling like jelly that he had to lean against the nearest wall, groaning in his head when the move only made Chase press into him more. They were chest to chest now, Chase's free hand on his broad, right shoulder.

"U-Umm yeah Einstein, we're still on for tomorrow night. I can't wait for your family to formally m-meet mine's; it's going to be so asterous." The brunette answered, berating himself in his head for stumbling over his words; Chase laughed and got on his tip-toes to rub his nose to James', the older boy feeling like his breath was gone.

"Oh James, you and your words; you like denying the dictionary huh, aren't you the bad boy." Chase teased with a wink, pulling his hands free to wrap them around James' neck; everyone, including their friends and family, watched the two with wide eyes.

"Since when was Chase so daring?" Bree asked, Carlos grinning beside her.

"Hey, every guy has his day."

"B-Bad boy, nah that's not me! Ha, I'm more of a pretty boy!" James said; man, was he really losing his cool right now?!

It's so not the time to make a fool of himself!

"Hmmm, you're right there; you're my pretty bad boy." Chase said before he leaned up to kiss James' cheek, getting gasps all around.

Okay, that's it!

James somehow managed his smooth player confidence and smirked, hands now at Chase's hips; he pulled the other closer, so close that Chase could feel his heart beating, and leaned in, one hand leaving the other's waist to the small of his back.

"Hmm, that bad boy and the cute Einstein, pretty dangerous couple huh? That's so up my alley, I like a little danger now and again." The brunette practically purred, his hazel-green eyes smoldering and deep; Chase flushed red, whatever daring attitude he had a minute ago falling through the seams.

"Ha really, well then I'm pretty d-dangerous."

"I know; that's one reason I like you. But we should save this for tomorrow night, cutie, plenty of time then to make you fall for me even more. Aw, there's that blush again! You're so cute!" James added that with a kiss to Chase's nose, purposely keeping eye contact to see how wide those nice hazel eyes got at his move.

Payback, it's so sweet and a fun game to play with your crush.

"S-So, tomorrow it is then?"

"Yes, see you then my cute little Einstein. I can't wait for the real fun to start; my family is pretty crazy ha!" With that James kissed Chase's forehead and made a beeline for the exit, dragging Carlos away from Adam and with him before they disappeared from sight.

They're even now.

And James will come out on top tomorrow night.


	10. The Overprotective Papi

Thank you once more to LoveSparkle-san and Alyssa Hill or Lyssa-san! Again, thank you! This chapter has some parent moments, you know with Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, before the next chapter for the family dinner but...there will be a little chaos with it! Yep, almost time for the usual craziness of Lab Rats to kick in! Again thank you and please enjoy this chapter! ^.^ **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU (Bree, Adam and Chase are still bionic super humans, everything of the Lab Rats' universe is still the same!) crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Sylvia watched with glowing eyes as her sons, both on their phones (Carlos' replacement finally came in!), laughed and talked non-stop for the past two hours; they had started on their homework seconds after they got home from school today and with each other's help finished only half an hour later. Now they were raking in the goods of free time to talk to Adam and Chase Davenport, the boys she will at last get to meet tomorrow night over dinner.

She had to admit, this is the first time she's seen her babies so love-struck.

When her sons both admitted to being more than "straight" a few years back (before Brooke's death), James being bisexual and Carlos pansexual, she was caught off guard. After all, Carlos, at the time, was her only son and she had watched James grow up from when both were in diapers; she knew them both well like the back of her hands, well she thought she did, so the big unveil had been a little of a surprise.

However, unlike some people these days, she accepted them both as they were and her love for them never shrunk, only grew; her, her husband and Brooke didn't disown them like the boys feared, didn't insult them or tried to force them to change. No child comes with a manual, and only true loving parents care for them no matter.

From there on she and Mr. Garcia have supported them, encouraged them to find that special someone but to not be dumb and let any guy or girl take advantage of them and break their hearts. They were wonderful, sweet and kind boys; she and her husband have done their best to raise them with values and a sense of responsibility, and so far they have grown into respectful, smart and caring young men with hopes and dreams.

Brooke would be so proud of James; the poor boy lost a lot through the death of his mother and he had been in such bad shape after nearly landing in foster care. To see him smiling, laughing and being care-free again made Mr. and Mrs. Garcia beam with pride.

And now, both her hijos had crushes…!

It was such an adorable sight!

"Aw amor, look at them; they are so excited for tomorrow." Mrs. Garcia cooed to her husband, both sipping some evening coffee at the kitchen counter.

Mr. Garcia sighed heavily to himself, out of his police uniform and in a pair of loose sweatpants and t-shirt. "Yeah, tomorrow will be a big day…"

"Is there something wrong, dear? Te veo muy extrano." At his wife's words Mr. Garcia's usually friendly eyes hardened.

"Solo que vamos a ver estos chicos, dulce. I'm not going to be all easy on them, these are my sons we're talking about; if I don't like what I see and hear, it's not going to work out." He answered, his mujer eying him oddly.

"Amor, you didn't seem so against the idea of Kendall and Logan having feelings for James and Carlos." That was true, a not-as-obvious reason why James and Carlos wanted to start over in a new state, new place wasn't just because of Mama Diamond's passing but also because Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell, their best friends since like birth, had feelings for them.

It wasn't that they hated the blond and bright raven for it; on the contrary James and Carlos had fallen for them too at one point, but after Brooke died James closed himself off from Kendall, not wanting to talk to him or see him. Carlos and Logan had had a fight the night before he and his new adoptive older brother moved so things were strained between them, and sometimes still were. After a while the two called them all the way back in Minnesota and thank God their friendships survived that long time of no communication, but after that Carlos and James rarely showed interested in dating or romance; they flirted at times sure, but it was never really genuine.

Mr. Garcia seeing his little tykes, well not so little anymore, so caught up in these two Davenport boys, however, got him a little edgy.

"Well that's because we knew Kendall and Logan since they were babies too, dulce; the four grew up together, had sleepovers and family outings, I knew they came from good, law-abiding families and were overall very nice boys. These Davenports on the other hand, I have no clue about."

"Exactly, which is why it's good we're having them over for dinner tomorrow night; it will be the perfect opportunity for us to get to know them and their parents." Mrs. Garcia pointed out; her husband didn't look convinced though.

"I did some research on my own, the name Davenport sounded familiar and I found out something: their father is Donald Davenport, owner of Davenport Industries and billionaire genius inventor. His wife Tasha is a reporter for the local news; both have some exposure to the cameras." Mr. Garcia said.

"Hmm, well at least we know the kids have a good financial support system, sweetie; in these tough times, it's hard to bring money in."

"Yes but he's a world-famous billionaire, amor; what if he's stuck-up and his children are mini ego-maniacs? I don't want mi'ijos wasting their time being seen as charity cases to others when they can be with true, honest lovers." Mr. Garcia said, that just striking his wife as odd.

"Amor, I've actually talked to one of the boys over the phone, the one James is crushing hard on; his name is Chase and he sounded very sweet on the phone, respectful and polite. And from the way our boys are acting lately, I have a feeling that if these young men were bad, James and Carlos would tell us without a second thought. They seem to really like them, amor, trust them and…are you sure you're not just making these excuses because you don't want them to grow up so fast?" At this Sylvia's eyes softened as she reached out and took her husband's hand over the countertop.

The off the clock policeman sighed again, expression gentile. "Maybe…? I don't know I…I guess that they're our boys, me entiendes? Our little boys, we've had them with us since they were babies; they, other than you dulce, are the most important people in mi vida. I just don't want them to get hurt, what if that family has a big dark secret, huh? I don't want them to get involved, have a great months-track record of happiness then something happens and their hearts are broken; no father likes it when someone messes with his little tykes." He admits, smiling when his wife chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I know, I know; it seems like only yesterday we were taking the boys out with Brooke and Jen and Joanna, all four dressed as superheroes, for trick-or-treating. Time goes by so fast, amor, but we need to let them grow and fly on their own at one point." She pointed out, getting a huff from Mr. Garcia.

"Let me make you a deal, amor; tomorrow is the dinner and if during and after you feel like the family and the boys are not in the clear, you and I talk to James and Carlos, together, in private as a familia. Our boys may be head-over-heels but if something's not right for us they will not hesitate to talk it over with us and see if we can reach an agreement. Just don't judge these boys before really getting to know them and their family, dear; you know I want to protect my bebes from anything and anyone that can hurt them, but if it's real what they want and how they feel, we also want them to be happy." Mrs. Garcia said, her husband giving her a sharp nod as an answer.

Okay, he'll go with his wife's idea for now; he'll see if the famous Chase and Adam Davenport boys were good enough for his sons.

But if something weird goes on, he's going all police on them. And there will be no good cop funny business.


	11. Latest Invention, Big Time Trouble!

Haha, hey! I know I usually update once a day but since I'll be out with my boyfriend tomorrow, double updating! Yay, thank you to LoveSparkle-san and Alyssa Hill or Lyssa-san! The dinner chapter is next but what's a Lab Rats' story without a little science gone awry? You'll see what I mean! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, tell me what you think of Adam and Chase's outfits, I was kind of struggling on those! Girl fashion is easier for me to piece together than boy fashion! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU (Bree, Adam and Chase are still bionic super humans, everything of the Lab Rats' universe is still the same!) crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Chase was a nervous wreck!

He had no idea how to dress up for a family dinner!

He was pacing back and forth in front of his capsule, running his fingers through his soft brown hair while his hazel eyes were shining with nerves.

"I'm so screwed!" It was after school, 4:45 P.M. Friday; James had texted him a few minutes ago saying the dinner was at 7:30, something about his mother needing a lot of time to get the family's world-famous low-fat veggie and chicken lasagna just right for the Davenports.

Meaning they had about three hours to get ready; this would be reassuring if he knew HOW to get ready for something like this!

"I'm so screwed, I'm so screwed, and I'm so screwed!" He repeated over and over like a mantra, looking close to pulling his hair out as he continued to pace back and forth.

Bree, who had been watching this for twenty minutes now, finally lost it and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him until he was close to throwing up thanks to her super speed. "Will you just CHILL?! You're acting as if his parents will kill you or something!"

"Bree, James' dad is a police officer! If he doesn't like me, nothing can stop him from arresting me!" Chase pointed out; all he got was a grin.

"Well at least you know James would be the first person to visit you in prison, huh?"

"Ugh!" Chase leaned against his capsule and sighed; he was screwed, he was screwed and did he mention he was screwed?!

"Hmm, Adam seems to be taking this well." Leo pointed out, said super strongman sitting in Davenport's wheelie chair upside down, legs kicked up while his lips were puckered to keep the pencil balanced under his nose.

"That's because he doesn't realize how serious this is yet!" Chase pointed out, Eddy the security system rolling his eyes.

"Oh this dinner thing will go great!" He said sarcastically, getting eye rolls from Leo, Bree, and Chase.

"What am I supposed to wear, is there anything in my teeth from lunch, oh man what do I do?!" Chase's panic came up, Bree shaking him again until he was completely dizzy on his feet.

"Oh boys, I got this!" She had Leo open Chase's capsule door and pushed him inside, running over to her step-brother's side for the controls.

"Leo, get Adam in his capsule too; it's time for this passion-for-fashion queen to work her magic!" Leo just stared at his step-sister before shrugging and pulling out a bag of union ring chips out of his black hoodie front pocket.

"Hey Adam, union rings!" Leo sang with a grin, waving the bag in front of Adam's face. The older boy's face lit up and he jumped from the chair, hopping up and down the balls of his feet.

"Oh, give me some Leo, give me some union rings!" He squealed like a two year old, Leo leading him to capsule in a jog.

"If you want some, you'll have to catch me!"

"Oh you're on!" A play of cat-and-mouse went on, Leo trying to not run in to the gizmos and gadgets around them, before he ducked as Adam jumped for him; Adam crashed through the mouth of his capsule, thankfully not breaking anything or the glass from his fall, soon slumped against one wall to catch his breath.

"I did my part." Leo said with a grin, getting an amused eye roll from Bree as he threw Adam's capsule shut and her hands started working on the controls.

"Okay, let's turn my nerdy baby brother and caveman big brother into guys Officer Garcia will love! Or at least like them enough to not want to send them to jail!" She pressed a few buttons, having watched Donald do it millions of times to know what to do, let a few flashes go on and off as she tried to come up with some dressy yet still casual looks for Adam and Chase.

"Hmm, that doesn't work! Oh, but that does…still, is Carlos a Hawaii kind of guy?" Leo gave his input from time to time, it actually helping Bree narrow down the choices she had in mind, and sometimes just annoying the heck out of her.

/

(An hour later…)

"Donald, please hurry up! The dinner is in two hours, being prompt is the first step of a good impression!" Tasha said into her cell-phone, making sure the pearl earrings Donald gave her as a birthday present wouldn't fall off.

She was wearing a nice flowery shirt that fanned out like a dress at the arms and hem, the purples and soft pinks bringing out her dark brown eyes and caramel skin nicely. She was wearing a pair of nice black slacks and matching sandals, keeping it simple with no make-up, all natural beauty apart from a little lipstick and mascara, and a pearl necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was styled as normal, the bag she usually carried with her when out hanging off one shoulder.

She was ready and she had sent Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase to get ready too but Donald still wasn't home yet; something about the invention he's been working on all week finally functioning right and he was already working on making it out to the public.

_"I'm on my way, honey; I promise I will make sure this dinner goes great, for both families." _Donald said with a nervous edge to his voice before hanging up, Tasha trying to keep her breathing even as she served herself a glass of water from the fridge.

"Oh, I hope this goes well!" She said to herself quietly, Leo soon leaving the lab elevator.

"Leo, you're not dressed yet? What have you been doing down there?"

Leo gave his mom a sheepish grin. "Sorry Mom, I was helping Bree choose clothes for Adam and Chase. B-But it's okay now, no sweat, she has them all looking good so now I'm going to go change!" He said over his shoulder before heading up the stairs. Tasha sighed and took another sip; she really needed to get a grip, it wasn't every day her step-sons had crushes! And actually have a chance to dine with the crushes' family!

Now if only her baby boy Leo had that luck…!

Bree was soon up from the lab too, smiling with her arms out in a grand pose. She was dressed in a nice dark blue shirt and dark skinny jeans with a black dress over it, black boots that went to her knees. Her hair was nicely brushed and out of her pretty eyes, make-up on and ready to go.

"Bree, are Adam and Chase ready?!" Tasha asked; Bree's smile grew.

Lady…and Eddy, I give you the family dinner-ready Adam and Chase Davenport!" She stepped aside to let her brothers into the kitchen, Tasha's jaw dropping.

First, it was Adam; his hair was spiked as normal but Bree had worked her button magic so that the spikes drooped down instead of defying gravity, giving him a mysterious, seductive yet friendly attention-grabbing air. He was wearing nice, wrinkle-free dark green button-up shirt that made his skin tone pop, collar all smooth with the sleeves rolled up at his wrists. He had on a skinny black tie and black skinny jeans, with a pair of black converses to top it off.

He was grinning goofily, same old Adam, but he was cleaned up so well he could have been mistaken for a super star in disguise.

Next was Chase, standing next to his older brother with a tiny blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. His hair wasn't spiked at all; no gel so it had more volume and framed his high cheekbones, the old do he use to sport before he went for the shark spikes look. It was brushed and combed back but not at all nerdy-looking, more like a good boy's cut slightly shaggy. He had on a nice purple long sleeve with dark red and black stripes running across the front and back, the sleeves pushed up like Adam's though to his elbows instead and collar low to show off a little bit of his collarbone; his jeans were a pale blue and hugged his legs, no dirt in sight while he wore a comfortable yet still stylish pair of white tennis shoes.

He was too embarrassed to say anything, looking everywhere but up, but Bree had to be honest: he looked good, for her brother anyways.

"Wow, Bree they look nice!" Tasha said with a smile; Bree flipped her hair, beaming in glee.

"It took some work but I managed the impossible: make my brothers actually look appealing!" She exclaimed, getting a glare (finally looking up!) from Chase and snicker from Adam.

"You're not funny, Bree."

"Maybe I'm not, but I sure am a fashion genius." She pointed out, the front door opening to reveal a rushing Donald Davenport.

"Sorry, sorry I was just testing out more my latest invention for public access; I'll get changed right now!" He apologized, setting down said latest invention on the living room couch. It was shiny and looked like a giant metal starfish, with three flashing buttons in the middle: a purple one, a blue one and a green one.

"Hey Big D you made it, oh what's that?" Leo said, coming down the stairs all nicely dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, white sneakers and a black long sleeve shirt.

Donald ran a hand through his hair, quickly changing his smoking jacket for the nice, high-collared black zip-up sweater Tasha was holding out to him; at least his black slacks and dress shoes survived the tests. "Oh the invention I was working on all this week, I call it the 'Davenport Switch and Reverse', ha! You see, it can change or upgrade anything's model, style and system with a press of a button! The purple button is for future upgrades, the green for the modern age and the blue for old styles! It can change a tacky slim-and-flip into the newest iPhone available! All the latest technology at the touch of a button!" Donald explained, Tasha soon fussing over his hair.

"Oh cool, that means I can upgrade my game station!" Leo grabbed the S & R (short for Switch and Reverse) and began pressing buttons, holding his PSP over the gadget as if expecting a scanner.

"Leo no, pressing the buttons over and over at once can cause a meltdown and-!" Donald was cut off as a large explosion of green and white lights engulfed the living room, Chase and Adam blind while Tasha, Bree and Leo let out screams and yells.

"Chase, force fields!" Donald managed to shout, the bionic superhero quick on his feet; the blue electric bubbles surrounded all of them while Bree used her super speed to clear up the smoke from the green and white lights going off, everyone coughing as soon as it was over.

"Everyone okay?!" Donald asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Big D, don't yell! You'll blow out my ear drums!" Leo shouted, though there was something off about his voice.

"Oh shut up you big meanie!" Bree yelled, she sounding off too.

"Oh can't you two both shut up?! You're like so annoying!" Tasha added; okay, what was going on?!

Chase and Adam were soon able to see from the fog clearing; they and Donald were left with wide eyes and slacked mouths.

"Oh no." Donald said, Adam and Chase echoing.

There stood Tasha, Leo, and Chase; but there was a small little problem!

Leo had a moustache and wrinkles under his eyes, graying hair and a cane in his left hand, his free hand supporting his aching back; Bree was shorter, way shorter and younger, thumb in her mouth while she stared up at the three with big, round eyes; Tasha looked younger, around Adam's age and looked downright annoyed, popping the gum in her mouth while she rapidly texted away on her phone.

Oh no…!

Leo was now an old man, Bree a six year old and Tasha an angry, cell-obsessed teenager!

"Remember when I kept saying I was screwed? Well I was wrong, NOW I'm screwed! All of us are NOW screwed!" Chase exclaimed, a hand to his forehead.


	12. The Dinner! Pt 1

Yay, thank you to LoveSparkle-san! Hope this chapter is good, the dinner chapter(s) are here! Oh, hope the Davenports can handle the Garcias! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU (Bree, Adam and Chase are still bionic super humans, everything of the Lab Rats' universe is still the same!) crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

James looked himself over in the mirror (could he really blame himself for being born so gorgeous that he, if he wasn't into Chase, would happily stare at himself all day?) for the fourth time that hour, smiling his 100-watt smile and flashing his pearly white teeth while doing a quick spin on his heels. He made sure his wild, chocolate brown hair was nicely styled while his face wasn't overextending on the make-up area, such as eyeliner and zit cover-up.

He was wearing a dark pink button-up long-sleeve, collar adjusted so that his long, black skinny tie was fastened enough to not fall from around his neck but still loose that it had a windswept look to it; he had a gray sleeveless vest on that matched his skinny jeans, black Italian loafers that he got from his mother on his fifteenth birthday with his woven lucky bracelet on his left wrist. His shirt wasn't tucked in and he had his sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Man, I look good!" The pretty boy exclaimed, Carlos coming back into their room after finishing up drying his hair.

Carlos rolled his eyes playfully, hanging his towel on their computer desk chair to dry. "Yeah you look good, bro, you look good; don't start kissing your reflection though, or else I'm walking." He joked, ducking just in time to avoid getting a pillow to the face.

"Well I can say you look so sexy right now, but don't want the weird looks from Mami and Papi before dinner!" James shot back, winking at his baby brother.

He wasn't kidding though, Carlos did look sexy: a dark blue V-neck with a nice leather jacket over it, unzipped, with a pair of light-washed skinny jeans and shiny black dress shoes. He had spent most of the bathroom time (that James didn't hog) giving himself a nice hairstyle: a clean shaven military buzz cut that showed off his lone piercing in his left ear. He had the ring with his birthstone he got from Papi his sixteenth birthday hanging around his neck like a necklace and HIS lucky woven bracelet around his right wrist.

Carlos grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. "I look good, seriously? Because if I want to impress Adam's parents, I got to make sure nothing on me is out of place."

"Bro, stop stressing already; you look hot, that if I wasn't your brother, I'd date you."

"Cool, I'm ready then!" Carlos whooped, Sylvia appearing at their bedroom doorway and knocking on the frame.

"Amores, estan listos?" She asked with a grin, brushing a lock of hair behind her ears. The two turned to her, smiling so big at seeing just how serious their mom was taking this dinner.

She was dressed out of her normal sweats and into a nice, black dress that was modest to her figure but still fanned out nicely above her knees. She was wearing matching black flats with her long, silky smooth hair up in a messy bun, light make-up on with a nice silver bracelet on each wrist.

"Mami, you look like a million bucks!" Carlos said, she flushing a light pink.

"He isn't stretching it, Mama, you look very beautiful! Hey, you're looking more beautiful than me, what are your secrets!?" James added with a wink, Sylvia letting out a laugh as she kissed them both on the forehead.

"Hey, it's important to dress to impress for an occasion like this; oh I'm just dying to meet Mr. and Mrs. Davenport, I hope they like the lasagna I made!" She gushed as the two followed her downstairs for the living room.

"Chill Ma, there's no one on this planet that doesn't like your cooking; I'm sure they'll be asking for seconds and thirds, you'll see." James said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

When they got to the bottom Carlos raised an eyebrow at his dad, who was watching one of his favorite action movies. "Umm Papi, why are you still in your police uniform?"

"Because mi'jos' guests happen to be the chicos they like; I need to make sure they know that one wrong move, I go bad cop." Mr. Garcia said, taking off his gloves and patrol helmet.

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Oh Miguel stop that or you'll scare them away." She said, her grin back when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, son ellos, ya estan aqui! James, Carlos, one of you get the door and greet them, me and Papi will get some soda and juice ready in case they're thirsty! Come on Miguel, we have guests!" She pulled her husband from his spot on one of the couches and dragged him to the kitchen, Carlos and James looking at one another.

"You get the door, and I greet?" Carlos asked, James nodding with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan, bro; I just hope Papi doesn't go overboard." He added, undoing the lock when the doorbell went off a second time.

"Hey everyone, how are-"James began saying, when he was caught off guard at the sight.

Chase was deep red in the face, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Umm, h-hi James; you know my 'dad' Donald and Adam but um…you didn't get the chance to meet my grandfather Leo…nardo, my little cousin Bree-na, yeah Breena, and Tina, umm, Tasha, my 'step-mom's , little sister. I-I hope your parents don't mind them tagging along too…!"

/

"So, you're the famous Donald Davenport, head of Davenport Industries; it is such an honor to finally meet you." Sylvia said, shaking Donald's hand as she led them all to the living room, serving soda to the teens (well, apple juice for little 'Breena') and ice cold water to him, 'Aunt Tina' and Grandpa 'Leonardo'. Her beaming smile managed to calm Chase's nerves a little, he on edge next to James on the couch.

Donald smiled, ego showing a little. "Well thank you; it's such an honor to finally meet you too, Mrs. Garcia."

"Please, call me Sylvia; I'm not a fan of formalities. We'll pass on to the dining room once my husband is ready, he just got off from work and sometimes it's a hassle to get him out of 'cop mode'. So this is your wife's sister Tina, mucho gusto." Sylvia extended her hand to the teenage Tasha, who had to fight the urge to scowl as they shook hands.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." She said shortly, turning back to her phone; Donald gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, she's a little shy." He said, patting his wife's shoulder; all he got was a glare in return. Sylvia smiled.

"It's fine, who is this nice gentleman and cute little angel, eh?" She turned to old man Leo, who was trying to keep his teeth from falling out, and little kid Bree, who was coloring away with some crayons in an old coloring book Carlos dug out from his and James' room.

"Umm, this is Leonardo, Tina and Tasha's father; he just flew in from…Alaska, and this is Breena, my…my sister's daughter. I'm taking care of her while she is getting her tonsils removed, yeah they came on such short notice and I hope you and your husband don't mind them tagging along."

"Oh, Donald don't think that for a second; any friends of mi hijos are friends of mine, you are more than welcome! The honor is ours after all!" Sylvia said with a laugh and wave of her hand. Donald forced a smile.

"Thank you again, Sylvia."

"You didn't tell me how much your grandpa Leonardo and Leo look so alike, Adam. It's like, whoa, seeing double." Carlos said to Adam, who grinned.

"Oh yeah that's because Leo got ol-"

"Leo got Gramps' looks, yep! Ha, some people think they're like long-lost twins or something!" Chase saved Adam from screwing up big time, James raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I guess so; Breena is so cute, she reminds me so much of Bree! Aw, she got some crayon markings on her cheek!" The pretty boy gushed over the little girl on his lap, taking a napkin from the coffee table and wiping away gently at the bluish-green stain on the little girl's right cheek; Bree puffed her cheek out and blinked her big, pretty puppy eyes up at James, smirking Chase's way when the pretty boy wasn't looking.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed in that cute little voice, throwing her hands up and smiling so big it touched her eyes; James just blushed and smiled, kissing Bree's hair.

"You're so cute…!"

"Man, James' love for kids never gets old." Carlos chuckled, nudging Chase in the ribs.

The brilliant bionic boy hid his jealous glares behind his glass of soda, about to butt in when a shadow fell over the carpet floor, everyone turning to see Mr. Garcia with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face; even though he was wearing a nice blue dress shirt and black slacks, he still had his badge hanging from his belt.

"Saludos a todos, welcome to our home; sorry for taking so long, but I'm ready now! Would our guests be so kind to follow me to the dining room, I'm sure mi'jos are dying to know if mi mujer's lasagna elevates you to the stars! Come on now, don't be shy!"


	13. The Dinner! Pt 2

Yay, thank you to LoveSparkle-san and Alyssa Hill or Lyssa-san for reviewing! Hope this chapter is good, things get a little uncomfortable and heated here! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU (Bree, Adam and Chase are still bionic super humans, everything of the Lab Rats' universe is still the same!) crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

Chase was surprised that James' parents had a table big and long enough for him and his family; it was long and rectangular the table, smooth with a crème-colored table cloth and finely scrubbed silverware, the wood giving off a sweet caramel smell. Sylvia had her husband and Donald take the head seats at the ends of the table, she to Miguel's right and 'Tina' to Donald's left; Carlos sat to Papi's left with Adam between him and James, Chase next with 'Leonardo' across from him. Sylvia had dug out Carlos' old high chair for 'Breena', she sitting next to her 'grandpa' and still coloring away.

Even with them being a big group, there were still three seats left for Leo, Tasha, and Bree.

"So Donald, where is your wife? And your step-son Leo and daughter Bree, I made enough lasagna for seconds." Sylvia asked as she and her sons were speeding around the table serving everyone their plate, complete with a side salad, garlic bread and shredded cheese on top.

Donald gulped and took another sip of his water, chuckling nervously and pulling at the collar of his sweater. "Umm you see, Leo…got in trouble at school, is in detention and so is Bree, and so Tasha stayed at home to wait until Principal Perry calls to let her know she can pick them up. B-But she'll be over here right after, she's been looking forward to this dinner and so she hopes you understand." He explained away, biting his lower lip.

'Right, I wonder how long that excuse will last…!' Chase thought sarcastically.

Mr. Davenport really had no idea how to revert Leo, Bree and Tasha back to their real ages; he had immediately started working on the gizmo that might overpower the S & R's meltdown, but he wasn't hundred percent sure it would work out without some serious side effects. He was having Eddy work out some of the minor kinks and to let him know when it was ready but until then, they would have to pull off this cover with the Garcias.

"Oh that's too bad; I was so eager to meet her, well it's fine I understand. Kids should always come first for parents, I hope she doesn't apologize for it when they arrive, I would do the same thing if my bebes were in detention too." Sylvia said with a smile, biting into her salad.

"Aren't you going to try the lasagna, my wife worked REALLY hard to make it special." Mr. Garcia grumbled to Donald, eying him almost dangerously; Donald paled.

"O-Of course, it looks delicious! Hmm, a perfect blend of chicken and veggie!" Donald said, quickly shoving a forkful into his mouth; he chewed and swallowed so fast he nearly choked, 'Tina' scoffing before thwacking him on the back, hard.

"Idiot, you're not a robot, have some manners for Pete's sake." She hissed, poking at her garlic bread with mild interest.

"Who's Pete?" Adam asked Carlos but before the shorter boy could respond Mr. Garcia started talking again, this time to Chase; his eyes usually warm and friendly, were slightly hard as he held the brilliant bionic boy under scrutiny.

Chase felt himself sweating bullets.

"So you're Chase right, you have some of your classes with my son James." Miguel began, swirling around the ice in his glass. Chase nodded at first, taking a big gulp of his drink to wet his dry mouth and throat to properly answer.

"Y-Yes sir, me and James have Biology and English together."

"I see, let me put this bluntly: what do you want with my son? And your brother too, what do you two want with my boys eh?"

James lightly glared at his adoptive father as Carlos blushed and smacked his forehead. "Papa, stop it; you're putting Chase and Adam on the spot."

'Leonardo' though waved his hand, no open smile to avoid his teeth falling out and landing in his food. "Now I'm sure my…grand boys here can answer that, isn't that right Mace?"

Chase held back the urge to strangle his old man step-brother. "It's Chase, 'Grandpa', and u-umm sure! M-Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, James is one of my best friends and he means a lot to me, I'm sure Adam feels the same way about Carlos." Adam looked at him oddly.

"Well if by that you mean I have a huge crush on Carlos then sure, that's it!" He said with a grin, Carlos' blush darkening at this and James looking horrified; oh no, Adam's gone and done it now!

The table went deadly quiet, Mr. Garcia dropping his fork to his plate and clearing his throat, Sylvia sighing behind her napkin. "So you like my son, huh Adam? Well let me tell you a few things, right here in front of your father: I don't take lightly to my boys having boyfriends, I'm VERY protective of them and as you might as well know now, I'm a cop; anything and anyone who hurts my familia I don't take to lightly." He said with a stern look, 'Tina' finally looking interested in the conversation as she put her phone away. 'Breena' looked up from her coloring.

Chase managed to find his voice before Adam could say something stupid, forcing a sheepish smile. "And we understand that, Mr. Gar-"

"I wasn't finished, son." Miguel cut him off before he could say more. "Because I'm a cop, I tend to do my research on EVERYONE that comes in contact with my wife and sons: I know your father is a billionaire inventor, owner of Davenport Industries; I know your step-mother Tasha is a reporter for the local news, AND I know that none of you, to I've been able to dig up so far, have criminal records. You're all clean, no trouble in school apart from a few…strange happenings with Perry and no public law violations. That's one plus for me,"

"Papi, ha this is dinner, not an interrogation room…!" Carlos bleakly reminded him but it was no use; when his father got like this, there was little to get him out of cop mode.

Miguel held up a hand. "Hold that thought, hijo; I still, however, am not too fond of the fact my boys are so focused on you two, it's like they can't breathe or eat without at least talking to you once. I'll give you both a warning now: if either of my sons, mi Estrella or mi Monoito here, get hurt then you can expect a very unfriendly Officer Miguel Garcia keeping an eye on you; according to Principal Perry, you two and you sister Bree and step-brother Leo, you four are quite a handful. Now Donald, mind passing me the salad bowl? Your angelita of a niece looks mighty hungry!"

'Tina' giggled to herself, a smirk on; 'Breena' started laughing and clapping her hands, completely oblivious to what was really going on like a semi-normal six year old girl. Donald looked ready to faint and 'Leonardo's jaw dropped, his teeth taking a splash in chicken and veggie mix. James and Carlos groaned in unison and Chase and Adam looked at one another, uneasy.

"Umm, would anyone want some more water?!" Sylvia asked, rubbing a hand against her flaming cheeks.

Well, this was going well!


	14. Oh No!

Thank you, Shani! I will to work on the second part of your other two-shot, but time for some opening to bionic superhero-ism! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU (Bree, Adam and Chase are still bionic super humans, everything of the Lab Rats' universe is still the same!) crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, it is official: your dad hates me." Chase said gloomily, he and James hanging out in the kitchen.

Chase had gotten up, with Mrs. Garcia's permission of course, to go to the kitchen for a glass of water, either completely forgetting his soda or just really desperate to leave the dinner table; James, with the same excuse and Mr. Garcia watching him exit like a hawk, followed shortly, thinking this would be a good time for them to talk alone.

James frowned as they took seats at the counter, his deep hazel eyes on Chase's face. "Chase no, Papi doesn't hate you, he's just…you know, overprotective sometimes; Carlos and I are his only sons and he's a cop, it's who he is but he doesn't hate you. Trust me, I can tell when Papi likes someone and when just wants to body slam them out the door." James began but Chase rolled his own hazel eyes in annoyance.

"James, let's face the fact that your dad wants to either kill me or arrest me! He doesn't seem to like me, Adam or Mr. Da-I mean, my 'dad', or 'Leonardo' and 'Tina'! The only person he's smiled at so far is 'Breena' and it's probably because she has cuteness on her side!" He exclaimed, sighing and burying his face into his elbows.

James scoffed and moved so he was sitting by the shorter boy now, wrapping both arms around his thin waist; Chase jumped and looked up at him, face flushed a bright pink but eyes still puppy-dog sad.

"Don't be silly", James began, pressing a thin finger to Chase's lips when he looked ready to argue, "I know my dad really well: he's just pulling this card so you and Adam think it's better to just leave now and that'll prove, to him at least, that me and my brother would be better off dating some other guys. Just hold on a little bit longer with this okay, because I want Papi to see that I'm serious about you and just want him to know that I really, really, REALLY like you…"

At this Chase's face went from pink to red, eyes going wide and mouth slacking. "W-Wait, you mean you like me? As if not like-like for a friend but a boyfriend, you like-like me like that?" He asked; James smirked.

"I thought I made it so obvious for you, Chasey; making you breakfast and lunch, always texting and calling back like seconds afterwards, making sure I look extra gorgeous for when I see you at school, plus the whole reason Papi is acting the way he is, is because I like you; he can tell, heck everyone even Adam I think can tell I like you, and I do. I like you, Chase Davenport, and I'd like you to be my boyfriend."

"R-Really, you'd want me to be your boyfriend…?"

James dramatically rolled his eyes before cupping Chase's face between his hands; with a pounding heart in his chest (and thundering pulse behind Chase's ears) the taller brunette leaned in and kissed Chase softly, first chaste but going full-on when he felt the other press back.

Chase's red resembled a tomato and he felt like he was overdrive; he did close his eyes and kissed back however, wrapping his arms around James' neck while the pretty boy's tightened around his neck.

The kiss didn't last long, only two minutes since they weren't really alone, but both were blushing hard and smiling so wide it touched their eyes.

"Wow, that was…cool." Chase couldn't think of anything better to say; no words in the dictionary could really tie down what he was feeling. James grinned, letting out a chuckle.

"My thoughts exactly, so worth the big time rush I just got; wait, that's it!"

"What's it?" Chase asked his new boyfriend (oh, how he loved using that now!) with a confused look; James kissed his nose, grin all devious now.

"Papi loves homemade ice-cream, you see? Mami has an ice-cream maker all nice and packed away in the basement; if you and I make him the best vanilla with chocolate chips ice-cream, he'll soften up enough to actually give you and family a chance! When it comes to ice-cream, Papi is a teddy bear! Okay I'll go get the maker from the basement, you head back to the dinner table; we don't want anyone getting suspicious and ruining the surprise!"

"You think that will work, I mean your dad looks really adamant about me…" Chase said, a little doubtful; James waved it off with another grin though, practically beaming with smug.

"Don't worry, my pretty little Einstein. I got this."

"Hey, I'm not little!" Chase whined, laughing though when James rolled his eyes and kissed him again quickly before getting up, Chase copying him.

"You're right, you're not just little: you're MY little, my little cute Einstein. Now I'm off, if you need someone to fend Officer Garcia's interrogation off just ask Mami, she'll protect you. Operation: Get Papi to soften up is a-go!" James winked before sprinting down to the basement, leaving Chase to playfully roll his eyes before heading back to the family dinner.

/

"Okay, okay…where did Mami put the darn thing this time?" James said, digging around in the darkness with little accomplishment; rarely anybody in the house came down here, sure for storage and all, the blub had long since burned out and it was dusty and gross with dirt and spider webs.

Papi only came down here when he had no place to put something; Mami has given up on trying to clean it and Carlos didn't like spiders. James sometimes came here, back in his first years as a Diamond-Garcia, to write his songs or just think in general but now that he was comfortable he just went to his adoptive parents or brother when in trouble. This place was a No-Man's Land now.

"Where is it, Mami said she put it by the boiler…aha, here it is!" James smiled to himself at finding the familiar box in the gloom, brushing off any dust bunnies and webs before lifting it up; it wasn't that heavy and as long as he was careful, he can make it back up the stairs in one piece.

"Okay, back u-"James soon let out a yell when he tripped over some empty boxes and a stack of old papers, he tumbling down on his face and scrapping his elbows badly; the ice-cream maker fell out his hands and crashed into the nearest wall, it sending a coat rack smashing into the thermostat.

It broke and sent it all haywire, the cold temperature quickly escalating to the heat of the sun.

"Ugh, great now it will be an oven in here; I got to…get P-Papi and…ugh…" The heat was slowly getting to James, making him dizzy, his head spinning; he tried to get up and reach his phone, which had skirted out of his pocket and landed a few feet away, but his lungs got tight and his breathing uneven.

Oh no, the dust and the heat…they were triggering an attack.

"Oh no…"


	15. Lab Rats to the Rescue!

Yay, thank you to LoveSparkle-san and Alyssa Hill or Lyssa-san for reviewing! All I can say for this chapter is, GO LAB RATS! **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush, just the idea of this slight AU (Bree, Adam and Chase are still bionic super humans, everything of the Lab Rats' universe is still the same!) crossover! Again, enjoy!**

* * *

"Chase, where's my hermano? He didn't ditch did he, how dare he leave me alone in this train wreck!?" Carlos asked, giving the brilliant bionic brunette a weary look, Adam too busy trying to get a piece of carrot out between his teeth with his fork.

"N-No, he's just getting something that's all!" Chase answer though he bit his bottom lip; James had gone downstairs to the basement to get the ice-cream maker, to whip up some crash ice-cream for Papi to chow down on and to cool down about James and Carlos' potential boyfriends. It was his plan to help ease his adoptive father into the idea of his baby birds dating.

But it's been ten minutes already and James hasn't come back yet; that alone was making Chase a little worried.

"What is Jamie getting?" 'Breena' asked, chewing on her straw.

"U-Umm, he's getting some ice-cream, little sis…I mean, little cousin! Y-Yeah little cousin, he's getting some ice-cream!" Chase grinned sheepishly at the odd look he was getting from Mr. Garcia across the table, Carlos looking lost now.

"So you're saying he's getting ice-cream, he went for the maker downstairs? Oh wait Papi ama ice-cream all homemade and stuff, especially when James or Mami makes it! Hmm, if he went down there I hope he didn't trip or something, it's pitch black down there!"

"Carino, can you turn the air up? It's getting a little stuffy in here." Mrs. Garcia asked her husband, looking away briefly from her conversation on nail polish and proper hair care with 'Tina'; the off-the-clock police officer kissed his wife's cheek with a nod and got up to the AC control pad hanging on the wall of the dining room doorway.

What he said next however threw everyone for a loop and Chase's stomach in knots.

"Huh, that's weird…"

"What is weird, amor?"

Mr. Garcia turned back to her, scratching the back of his head. "The AC's at sixty-eight degrees, dulce; it's already cold up here, almost meat locker!"

Mrs. Garcia got up and looked at the AC control pad herself, meeting her husband's stare with her own bewildered expression. "You're right amor, but why does it feel like hot air is coming up from the basement?"

"Could it be a system malfunction?" Donald asked, offering some help; he was a billionaire inventor, he knows a few things about home ventilation.

"Can't be, we just got a guy to check it over yesterday and he said all was in order….the only thing I can think of for this mess is the thermostat in the basement; that thing is like glass, it gets messed up it can turn that room into a baking oven." Mr. Garcia mumbled as he rubbed the stumble on his chin.

Wait, the basement?! The thermostat, malfunctioning; James was downstairs, in the basement, getting the ice-cream maker…!

Oh no!

"JAMES!" Everyone jumped at Chase's scream.

"What's all the noise for, moron?!" 'Tina' hissed, 'Leonardo' grumbling and covering his ears.

"James, Chase what about James?" Adam asked, his baby brother on his feet in seconds and running for the kitchen.

"Hey, loco chico where are you going?!" Mr. Garcia hollered.

"Where's the staircase to the basement?!"

"Pass the kitchen to the right, why?!"

"Because James is in trouble!"

/

Dang, James felt as if he was melting…!

He was on his back on the practically sizzling concrete floor, a huge bruise under his left eye and his elbows badly scrapped that one more pinch and they could bleed; his hair was drenched in his sweat, chest slowly rising up and down as he struggled to keep from passing out.

He was having an asthma attack; the dust and heat were so thick, so heavy they were choking him. He had forgotten his inhaler upstairs in his and Carlos' bedroom and his phone had just died from low battery.

He felt like his whole body was being baked.

"Ugh, Papi…! Mami…! Help me, please! Anyone hear me?! Please help; I'm having…an a-a-attack!" James tried to scream, holler and cry but his throat was too dry, voice only reaching barely above a whisper; he tried to hand his way around the darkness to find the stairs but his head was pounding too hard to make a coherent thought.

He let out a thick cough and panted into his right shoulder, sweat making his clothes heavy, smelly and damp. "Mami, Papi please help…!"

/

"The stupid door is stuck!" Chase said, pounding the basement's lock but getting no response; even with his non-average strength he couldn't bust the dang thing down!

"The lock always gets stuck, that's why Papi tells us not to go down there alone! We don't have the key and it's getting really hot down there, I can feel it!" Carlos said, not exaggerating that last part; humid puffs of air were sliding into the kitchen through the cracks in the door.

"Step aside boys, I got this!" Mr. Garcia did a running start and slammed his right shoulder hard into the door's frame; the impact left a reasonable dent in the wood but it didn't make the door budge.

"Darn it, puerta de le Diablo!"

"We have to do something, mi bebe is in there! MI BEBE, HE NEEDS HIS MAMI!" Mrs. Garcia shouted, pushing her husband aside and using all the tools in his toolbox to try to get the door to give.

"B-Big D, Adam, Bree and Chase have to use their bionics! It's the only way to get the door the down and save James from becoming baked Alaska!" Leo said, his old man voice trembling but the seriousness was clear in his eyes.

Donald bit his lower lip; he didn't want the boy to die from heat stroke but if Adam, Bree and Chase use their bionics, their family secret will be exposed to the Garcias! This was becoming a close-call situation!

But James…!

"Mr. Davenport, we have to use our bionics, NOW!" Chase begged, looking really scared now.

"Oh for the love, just use your powers and be heroes already!" Teenage Tasha growled, biting her lower lip.

"That's enough for me, back up folks!" Adam pushed Chase and Carlos aside and with a tight fist punched hard the door; its hinges snapped like twigs and the door flew down the stairs to the basement floor, the hot air hitting everyone like a big slap to the face.

"Wow it is hot in here!" 'Leonardo' shouts, Chase already in leader mode.

"Bree, use your super speed! Drive the hot air away with the cold air around us, then create a tornado and lead it out of the house!" The six year old nodded and grinned, flying from Carlos' arms and going into the gloom.

"Spin, spin, spin like a merry-go-round!" She cheered, she lost in a large whirlwind; Mr. Garcia and Mrs. Garcia watched with awe as everyone backed against the fridge as the little girl danced around with the hot-cold winds spinning around and round her like a top. She giggled before sprinting away from them, fast like the Flash, out the front door.

"James, James can you hear me?!" Chase, followed by Carlos and Adam, ran down the stairs and pushed back fallen boxes and kicking away old extension cords before…

"JAMES!"

Said pretty boy was laying on the floor all still and weak like fresh road kill, hazel-green eyes closed and chest barely rising.

"James, James wake up come on please wake up!" Chase got on his knees and shook the taller, older boy but no use, not even when he gave him CPR; he was breathing still, but he wasn't waking up and he didn't look so good.

"He's having an asthma attack! Come on Chase, you take his arms and me and Adam will take a leg! We need to get him upstairs to the couch, get him some ice or cold water and his inhaler! If we don't act fast now, my bro will croak! Come on, move it, move it!" Carlos barked so like in officer mode like his dad.

Adam and Chase wasted no time taking his orders, taking limbs and carrying the barely conscious boy up the stairs.

'Hold on James, just hold on we'll save you!'

/

The first thing James felt when he was coming to was pain; a harsh, throbbing pain in his cheek, probably the one he bruised badly when he fell.

The other thing, however, that he felt when he was coming to was something cool to his skin, like an icy water bottle.

Aw…so cold, so freezing!

Man, did it feel good to him!

"Ugh…"

"Look, he's coming to!"

Ouch, the voice was so loud it made him wince.

"Adam, shut up! You're going to blow his eardrums out!" Wait, he knew that voice!

"Chase…?" James groaned the smart boy's name as he feebly opened his eyes, vision foggy at first but soon everything was clear: he was laying on one of the living room couches, in a white tank and a pair of red plaid pajama pants. He was on his back with several pillows propped under his head, a large ice pack on his forehead and his inhaler on the coffee table. His hair wasn't sticky with sweat and smelled like buttermilk, so did his skin like he just took a shower.

Chase was the closest to him, hovering to his right while everyone else, well Carlos and Adam more closely like Chase, were crowded around the couch.

"Ugh Chase, w-what happened? I was in the basement and…God, it was so hot down there and after that all's a blank." James said, slowly sitting up and rubbing his bruised cheek; it didn't hurt as much when he touched it, since it had been disinfected and covered with a Band-Aid with little puppies on it.

Chase sighed in relief at hearing his boyfriend's voice no longer rough and hoarse, smiling and taking the taller brunette's free hand. "The thermostat in the basement went oven-hot haywire and you had an asthma attack, thankfully we managed to get down there and save you before you'd die of heat stroke. How are you feeling, Jamie?"

"Ugh, like I just got hit by a truck…! Wait you said thermostat, I remember…when I went downstairs for the ice-cream maker I tripped and something broke it, the thermostat; after that, everything went hot, literally. I-I had an asthma attack? Wait my inhaler…!"

Carlos messaged his brother's shoulders at seeing him tense. "Bro, calm down; I got your inhaler just in time, I missed your mouth a couple times but hey five times a charm! You're going to be okay, bro! Don't scare us like that, you loser!" He said, joking but dead serious at the same time.

"Ugh, I'm sorry hermano. Mami? Papi?"

Mrs. Garcia threw her arms around her baby boy, nearly sobbing again as she kissed his cheeks and forehead. "Oh mi nino bonito, you gave me and Papi quite a scare there! No haces eso nunca mas, my angelito, nunca!" She gushed, snuggling him and stroking his hair.

James blushed. "Mami, I love you but please not in front of my friends and boyfriend…!" He whined, getting laughs from everyone and a playful roll of the eyes from Sylvia.

Miguel ruffled James' wild hair, smiling yet his eyes still held a bit of worry. "James Dylan Diamond-Garcia, you are doing the laundry for the rest of the year for nearly giving your old man a heart attack! I was about to lose it, knowing I was losing one of my babies!" He said, chuckling though everyone could tell he was only half joking. James smiled back though, hazel-green eyes alive.

"I'm sorry, Papi; I didn't mean to scare anyone, thanks for saving me."

"I didn't save you, son; your Einstein boyfriend, his Wildman brother and Cupcake cousin did." James' eyes were wide as he turned to a now blushing Chase, grinning Adam and smiling 'Breena' sitting on Carlos' shoulders.

"Y-You guys saved me, how? It was like freaking two billion degrees down there, it could turn anyone into a well-done steak!"

"Well you were in danger and I care about you, James; it was all the motivation me and my brother and sis-cousin needed." Chase said.

"Plus, we're trained for stuff like that so!" Adam said, getting an ear-pull from little Bree for the slip-up.

"How about we all go out for some ice-cream, my treat? I think James could use some sugar after what happened." Donald offered with a smile on; Mr. Garcia got to his feet and glared at the other man for a few minutes before he smiled and clapped Donald on the back.

"Sounds like a good plan, Donald. Though I guess I should call you my compadre from now on huh, since we're familia now?" James and Chase looked at one another with growing grins, before turning back to Miguel.

"Papi, you mean…?"

"Hey we'll talk about it after the ice-cream…but I think I can warm up to two new sons. And a whole new extension of the family, like I always say: nothing's better than a big familia…!"


End file.
